The Darkness Mark
by Inku Haru
Summary: Jinchuriki, manusia yang menjadi wadah dari siluman buas. Membawa kekacauan di dunia shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari desa daun tersembunyi. Terkurung dalam sel belasan tahun dan pada akhirnya seorang gadis misterius mengulurkan tangan untuknya bebas.Dibawah tekanan balas dendam, ia akhirnya jatuh pada cinta. Warning: NarufemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy &amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 1 : Wanita misterius

.

.

.

Udara yang ku hirup berbau busuk, aroma besi berkarat melebur dengan ruang tahananku yang pengap. Tak ada ventilasi udara seperti jendela, itu tandanya tak akan ada udara segar untuk ku hirup. Ku pandangi langit-langit tahananku, cahaya redup dari sebuah lilin yang menyala tak dapat menjangkaunya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa?

Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa umurku yang sekarang dan berapa waktu yang ku habiskan di tempat ini, tapi aku mengingat dengan jelas berapa banyak pakaian yang pernah ku pakai. Para penjaga selalu memberiku satu setel pakaian lengkap tiap bulannya, tapi dengan cepat pakaian itu kembali kotor. Tak ada kasur tipis yang menjadi alas tidurku, sebuah kain usang yang seukuran lebih besar dari tubuhku menjadi hal yang ternyaman dari tahanan ini. Sumbu lilin yang terus tersulut karena melelehnya cairan itu semakin membesar. Memperlihatkan beberapa tumpuk buku di dekatnya, tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan di tempat ini selain makan, tidur dan membaca.

Buku yang paling ku sukai berjudul 'Legenda Ninja Bertekad Baja' karangan dari seorang pria pengembara bernama Jiraya. Buku itu mengisahkan seorang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, sosok lelaki teguh dengan pemikiran yang bijaksana. Ia selalu menceritakan keadilan yang selalu ku sukai, kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan oleh tokoh utama dalam ceritanya pun sampai saat ini masih tercetak jelas di kepalaku. Mengingat seberapa sering aku membacanya itu menjadi hal yang tak mengherankan. Seperti halnya manusia biasa, tokoh pahlawan itu pun merasakan penderitaan, hal itu membuka mataku lebar-lebar bahwa pada kenyataannya tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa terhindar dari rasa sakit.

Rasa sakit, penderitaan.. aku memahaminya dengan baik. Aku tak tahu, kenapa orang-orang desa selalu menatapku dengan pandangan benci. Aku tak tahu tepatnya mereka menjauhiku, apa aku terlalu kotor? Apa rupaku tak sedap untuk dipandang? Dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku berakhir di tempat ini, seorang diri. Aku memijit keningku, semua kenangan itu membuatku sakit. Tapi aku bersyukur dapat tidur siang selama yang aku inginkan.

Satu-satunya lilin yang ku punya semakin memendek, sepertinya ruang ini akan kembali diselimuti kegelapan. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada besi berkarat yang menghiasi tahananku bertahun-tahun, berharap besi itu dapat layu seperti bunga yang mati, tidak mungkin. Besi itu bahkan telah mati sebelum merasakan kehidupan.

"Sepertinya ia tidak datang…" Menghela nafas sejenak, pria bermasker itu tak datang, atau apa ia terlambat? Sepertinya aku akan bosan membaca kembali buku yang sudah ku baca sebelumnya.

Di tahanan ini hanya satu orang yang yang selalu menjengukku, namanya Hatake Kakashi. Pria aneh yang selalu membawa setumpuk buku yang sering ku baca, dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Biasanya ia akan datang menjengukku pada saat lilin ke tujuhku semakin memendek, menandakan tujuh hari akan berakhir. Entah mengapa hari ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di atas sana, dunia luar dari ruang tahanan bawah tanahku.

Berusaha mengabaikannya, aku mulai menutup kedua mataku. Tapi ruang tahananku mulai bergetar, sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan di luar sana. Sejujurnya aku tak peduli, tapi getaran itu membuatku tak dapat tidur dengan pulas.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat menggema, sampai-sampai terdengar hinggal sel tahananku. Tiba-tiba api dari lilin ke tujuhku bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sekarang aku mulai tegang, pasalnya api yang berkobar dari lilinku kembali tenang memperlihatkan sesosok orang entah pria atau wanita berada tepat di depan sel tahananku. Sebuah jubah panjang yang terlihat usang karena minimnya penerangan melekat di tubuh sosok itu, tudungnya yang besar menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya. Masih terdiam dari posisi dudukku, aku menatapnya dalam diam.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" tiba-tiba sosok itu berujar dengan nada rendah.

Dari suaranya aku dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang di balik jubah itu adalah seorang wanita, tak heran karena tubuhnya juga tak terlalu tinggi dan terlihat ramping.

"Ya.. ehem, nona?"

Tubuh orang yang sudah pasti seorang wanita itu tersentak sebentar. Mendapati reaksi terkejutnya membuatku geli, ini kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku berbicara kepada seorang wanita dan aku yakin jika dia masih muda.

"Apa kau ingin bebas?" Ucapnya, tangan kanannya terjulur seperti sedang memberikan pertolongan pada seseorang yang terjatuh. Apakah dia benar-benar serius?

Sesaat aku terdiam, kalimat itu.. sudah lama aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulut seseorang. Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya? apakah aku bisa menggapai tangan wanita itu? Apakah dia benar-benar memberiku kebebasan yang selama ini menjadi angan-angan semata? Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku terdiam tanpa menggapai tangannya, ini adalah sesuatu yang ku tunggu-tunggu sekian lama.

"Apa kau ingin bebas?" Wanita itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Kata demi kata singkat yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu terucap tanpa ragu, tak ada getaran dalam suaranya. Aku yakin bahwa ia tak berbohong. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, tak sanggup berkata-kata kembali. Satu pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan kata ya atau tidak dari wanita itu membuat pikiranku mengabur. Perlahan tangan dari wanita itu menarik pedang yang sedari tadi ada di punggungnya, aku bahkan tak menyadari ada sebuah pedang di balik tubuh rampingnya, mengingat minimnya penerangan di tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya.

Trangg

Aku melihatnya, sebuah cahaya biru nampak menyelimuti pedang wanita itu membuat gembok tahananku hancur menjadi dua bagian. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak yakin dengan pilihanku, wanita ini mungkin orang yang sangat berbahaya. Meneguk ludahku sendiri, tak ada jalan lain untuk kembali.

.

.

.

" Kau bisa lebih cepat." Perintah wanita tak bernama itu, langkah kakinya begitu lebar dan cepat. Untuk ukuran orang sepertiku yang tak pernah berlari, mengejar langkah wanita itu sangatlah mustahil.

Deru nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal membuat langkahku semakin berat, aku bertanya-tanya sekuat apa stamina wanita itu. Keringat sudah menetes dari dahiku, kakiku terus berpacu mengejar wanita itu. Menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin kakiku akan memar mengingat aku tak mengenakan alas kaki. Tak berapa lama wanita itu menghilang, yang dapat ku lihat adalah sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku menutupi mataku dengan sebelah tanganku, cahaya itu benar-benar.. menyilaukan.

Seketika hembusan angin menerpa tubuhku, bau rerumputan segar merebak di segala arah, ini benar-benar dunia luar. Aku tak percaya. Saat aku megedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, sekelompok orang dengan topeng binatang mengepungku bukan lebih tepatnya kami, aku dan wanita itu.

"Apa kau juga anggota Akatsuki?" Salah satu dari orang bertopeng itu bertanya.

Wanita itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, membuat orang-orang bertopeng itu menjadi waspada. Berbagai senjata berujung runcing nampak ada digenggaman tangan mereka seperti shuriken, kunai dan pedang. Tapi kedua tangan wanita itu kosong, sepertinya ia tak berniat menarik pedangnya.

"Katakan pada hokage, Uchiha Sasuke ingin menemuinya…" Ucap wanita itu tanpa intonasi, nadanya begitu datar seolah tak ada emosi di dalamnya.

Orang-orang bertopeng itu masih bertahan dengan posisi siaga, tapi wanita yang mengaku Sasuke Uchiha itu terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kami tidak bisa percaya begitu saja padamu, perlihatkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu…" Salah satu dari pria bertopeng bersuara.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, angin mulai datang dengan cepat menimbulkan suara daun-daun yang bergesekkan. Sesaat entah mengapa aku tak dapat menarik nafasku dengan benar, surai hitam panjang wanita itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Matanya terlihat tajam dengan kulit wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Sempurna. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua wanita memang secantik itu?

TBC

Terimakasih sudah membacanya, mohon reviewnya ya ^^

Lanjut atau tidak? :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy&amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk favs, follow dan review kalian ^^

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk:

**A'Raion No Sun, Ahn Ryuuki, ryan0897, Uchiha Zoro, Namidanamidafrid, 3'Oct, .Emperor97, altadinata, Vin'DieseL No Giza, blankZack, minyak tanah, Yamigakure no Ryukage, AiCinta, Narurizal, natsu natsu-chan, Noname156, Nokia 7610 dan yuichi.**

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian, Terimakasih banyak untuk masukannya dan kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview di fanfic saya, maaf lama updatenya dikarena kan kesibukan di dunia nyata :D

Dan untuk nama Sasuke, apa mau diganti menjadi Satsuki atau tetap Sasuke saja? Hehe itu tergantung suara terbanyak ya..

Baiklah dari pada lama, selamat membaca ^^

Chapter 2 : Bebasnya Naruto

.

.

.

Mencoba menyambungkan rangkaian kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, kedua manik saphire Naruto menatap lurus pada seorang kakek tua dengan sebuah jubah kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya. Garis keriput mengendorkan kulit wajahnya, dia sudah benar-benar tua. Naruto masih menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata lelaki tua itu, walau itu memang tidak sopan. Menghela nafas, dia harus bisa membaca ekspresi lelaki tua itu. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, gadis itu bahkan tak mengeluarkan kata satu pun dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa kau membawa kabur tahanan kami?"

Pria tua itu bersuara, kedua matanya masih menatap tegas pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membawanya bersamaku.."

Seketika ruangan dengan tembok yang kokoh tanpa benda-benda itu riuh seketika oleh para orang-orang bertopeng itu, atau biasa disebut ANBU yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan langsung Hokage. Lelaki tua atau lebih tepatnya Hokage ketiga itu mengangkat tangannya, suasana pun kembali hening seketika.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak suka, ia tahu benar ekspresi apa yang tersembunyi di balik topeng itu. Ketidaksukaan, dan kedengkian. Naruto membenci itu, sangat.

"Kau tahu itu tindakan kejahatan bukan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke, ia bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu benar-benar akan memberikan kebebasan yang dia katakan.

"Benar, aku memang melakukan tindakan kejahatan dengan membebaskan seorang tahanan. Tapi, apakah yang kalian lakukan juga bukan tindakan kejahatan." Bela Sasuke, membuat wajah-wajah dibalik topeng itu mengeras.

"Dia adalah seorang monster yang dapat membunuh manusia kapan saja, semua yang kami lakukan itu bertujuan untuk melindungi desa."

"Walau hokage memerintahkan semua shinobi yang ada di konoha untuk melawan monster itu, korban jiwa akan sangat besar. Kami tak ingin mengambil resiko bila ia lepas kendali nantinya…"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar orang-orang bertopeng itu bersuara.

"Melindungi desa kalian bilang? Jangan membuatku tertawa.." Ucap Naruto, matanya menatap tajam semua orang yang berada disana.

"Kau… hokage bukan?! Apa ini cara yang kau lakukan untuk melindungi desa dan orang-orang desa!" Teriak Naruto, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapan buruk lainnya mengenai dirinya.

"Jika keadilan hanya berdasarkan hati nurani, maka tak akan ada kedamaian yang tercipta di dunia ini… Kau sudah dewasa dan seharusnya kau memahami hal tersebut."

Naruto menggigit sudut bibirnya, kakek tua itu tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai Hokage.

"Kalau begitu biar kuberikan informasi yang menarik, mungkin itu akan membuat kalian berubah pikiran…" Ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk bahu Naruto mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu dan berjalan mendekati tempat Hokage ketiga berdiri.

"Akatsuki… kalian pasti sudah tahu organisasi itu bukan? Sebelumnya kalian pun bertanya apakah aku anggota akatsuki atau bukan.. menarik."

Suasana pun kembali riuh, perkataan Sasuke memukul mereka telak. Akatsuki, organisasi itulah yang kini sedang mereka risaukan dan sekarang gadis itu membicarakannya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu jika mereka akan menuju Konoha, tak heran saat aku menerobos sel tahanan Naruto banyak para Anbu yang sedang berjaga."

"Sandaime, mohon segera berikan perintah anda…" Para Anbu mulai memasang posisi siaga, pembicaraan ini mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Katakan informasi apa yang kau punya, hingga dapat membuatku menyerahkan Naruto padamu.." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan hokage ketiga, sepertinya rencananya akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Seperti rumor yang kini meluas, sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki mulai muncul ke permukaan. Mereka sepertinya mengincar Bijuu, aku tak tahu tujuan mereka tapi.. sepertinya melepaskan Naruto mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik yang dapat kalian pilih saat ini. Aku tahu sedikit mengenai anggota Akatsuki, jika kalian melepaskan Naruto aku akan memberitahukannya. Bagaimana?"

Hokage ketiga nampak menghela nafas sejenak, gurat tegas di wajahnya memudar. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, sejenak ia berfikir sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar tinggi. Hokage ketiga mengulum senyumannya mengingat hal tersebut, ia bersyukur dengan tindakan Sasuke yang akan membawa kabur Naruto. Itu sedikit mengurangi dosanya pada Minato.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini Naruto dinyatakan bebas dan Sasuke kau bertanggung jawab penuh padanya, tapi untuk sementara ini kalian tidak diperkenankan meninggalkan Konoha. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan para tetua.."

Keputusan terakhir hokage ketiga membuat para Anbu tertohok, sementara itu Sasuke mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar keputusan hokage, ia sudah menduganya sejak awal. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya, sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum benar-benar percaya.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto tertegun sejenak kemudian senyumannya pun mengembang.

"Terimakasih Uchiha Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dahulu dan aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa helai pakaian untuk kau pakai, sementara ini kita akan tinggal di sini.. aku ada di ruangan sebelah jika kau butuh sesuatu.." Ucap Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi lalu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya … kau tahu terimakasih sudah menolongku dan bisakah aku keluar saat aku selesai?"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Sebenarnya setelah ini aku akan pergi, kau tahu sepertinya aku akan ikut dalam rapat untuk pembebasanmu…Itu hanya keputusan sepihak dari Hokage dan itu artinya kebebasanmu masih belum pasti." Naruto menggaruk pipinya, raut wajahnya tak seceria sebelumnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun nampak sedikit merasa bersalah, menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.. tapi ingat jangan membuat masalah.."

Senyuman nampak terkembang di wajah tan Naruto, pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. Setelahnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat yang kini dia bisa sebut rumah. Naruto berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup, perlahan dia membukanya. Angin mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, menikmati belaian angin pada rambut pirangnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kehidupan normal? Sepasang pakaian yang ada di atas ranjangnya dia bawa menuju kamar mandi, dia tak sabar untuk melihat dunia luar lebih luas lagi.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing menghiasi pipinya, dengan melihat dirinya dalam sekali lihat saja orang-orang akan tahu jika dia berbeda. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan goresan luka itu, menghela nafas sejenak seharusnya dia bersyukur. Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan yang kini dia tempati, ini sangat berbeda dengan sel tahanannya yang bahkan tak memiliki jendela. Sebuah ranjang kecil yang selalu dia impikan di malam hari kini berada tepat di matanya, jendela yang selalu dia bayangkan untuk melihat dunia luar kini terbuka dengan lebarnya dan udara tak lagi bercampur dengan bau besi berkarat yang selalu menyesakkan dadanya. Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi bagi Naruto, jika difikir-fikir mungkin sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikkan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tangannya dengan pelan menutup pintu tempat dia tinggal sekarang. Sebuah kunci nampak berada digenggaman tangan Naruto tapi dia langsung memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku celananya tanpa mengunci pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yosha, Uzumaki Naruto telah terlahir kembali." Ucap Naruto bersemangat dan pergi menuju desa.

Jaket dengan perpaduan warna orange dan hitam itu melekat pas di tubuhnya, dan celana yang berwarna orange yang senada dengan jeketnya membuat Naruto merasa dia bukan lagi seorang tahanan. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh dengan pusat keramaian, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, dia terus melangkah tak mau terlalu peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang orang-orang desa itu tujukan padanya. Tapi, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Naruto kini mematung ditempatnya.

"Hei, lihatlah bukankah dia monster itu.."

"Kenapa dia dibebaskan, apa mereka sudah gila."

"Ssst.. kau berbicara terlalu keras, dia bisa mendengarmu."

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, seharusnya dia tetap berada di rumahnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan pada mereka sebelumnya? Mengapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Lihatlah dia melihat kemari.."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menjauhi orang-orang itu tanpa disadarinya seorang lelaki dengan gurat luka yang menghiasai hidungnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Nona Hanabi jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu, nona bisa menabrak orang nanti.."

"Tidak ak…"

Bruuk

Akhirnya gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu menubruk orang yang ada di belakangnya, sebelum terjatuh sebuah tangan tan menangkap bahu gadis kecil itu membuatnya tak jadi terduduk di tanah.

"No.. nona." Seorang wanita tua tampak sangat terkejut mendapati gadis kecil itu akan terjatuh tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan seseorang yang ditabrak oleh gadis kecil itu. Dengan cepat ia menarik Hanabi menjauhi Naruto, matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan semua pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan benci, tak suka, mereka tak menginginkan kehadirannya ditempat ini. Dengan cepat Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Bahkan untuk menolong seorang pun apa dia tak pantas.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Naruto selalu berakhir seorang diri, dia memang tak pernah cocok berada di kerumunan orang banyak. Bukannya Naruto tak suka, tapi dia cukup sadar diri. Orang-orang desa tak menyukainya. Gunjingan, umpatan atau sindiranlah yang menyambutnya pertama kali saat memasuki desa. Sekarang dia berfikir kembali mungkin tetap tinggal di dalam sel tahanannya lebih baik.

Derit ayunan yang bergoyang ke depan dan kebelakang, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Pemandangan ini membuatanya terluka, semua ini memang indah namun begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia yang berakhir dibenci? Dan kenapa kini air matanya mengalir meninggalkan jejak di tanah yang ia pijaki. Naruto menghentikan goyangan ayunannya dengan kakinya, perlahan dia menghapus air matanya. Ini begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Naruto membencinya, membenci orang-orang desa dan juga tempat kelahirannya sendiri, Konoha.

Kriit

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang kini tengah duduk tepat di ayunan sampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Ucap pria dengan goresan luka tepat di hidungnya senyuman hangat nampak menghiasi wajah pria itu.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, orang ini memperlakukannya berbeda dari orang-orang di desa atau dia hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Naruto tak tahu dan tak mau peduli.

"Anda tak menjauhiku?"

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, orang ini.

"Ya, seperti yang lainnya mereka membenciku. Jadi.. seharusnya anda juga menjauhiku serperti yang lainnya."

"Mungkin jika kau bertanya padaku, aku membencimu atau tidak mungkin benar aku membencimu. Seseorang yang mempunyai Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya sudah pasti berakhir dibenci."

"Karena kami berbeda,heh.. apa itu perbedaan. Kalian melakukannya demi keserakahan, berkata tentang perdamaian yang akhirnya berakhir dengan kebencian. Apa itu perdamaian.. kami.. juga manusia.."

Naruto menggigit sudut bibirnya, bukan keinginannya memiliki seekor monster dalam tubuhnya. Dia tak meminta semua ini, kenapa mereka semua tak mau mengerti. Dia.. juga manusia. Kenapa dia harus menerima hukuman yang bahkan dia tak lakukan sama sekali. Apa memang kelahirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan hingga dia dihukum sampai seperti ini.

"Aku memang membencimu karena monster itu telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku saat aku kecil.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam mendengarkan curhatan pria itu.

"Tapi.. melihatmu yang diperlakukan seperti itu membuatku berfikir itu semua bukanlah salahmu. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang dan mulai menerimanya.."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang pria itu dengan lekat, pria itu masih tak melepaskan senyumannya.

"Aku adalah seorang guru, kau tahu tugas seorang guru memang mengajar murid didiknya hingga pintar, mereka akan bangga ketika muridnya melampaui dirinya. Itu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri, ketika kau dewasa nanti dan menjadi orang tua kau pasti akan mengerti. Tapi aku tak berfikiran demikian, tugas utama seorang guru adalah membawa anak-anak muda dari kegelapan. Siapa pun itu.. dimana pun itu.."

Mendengar perkataan pria itu membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto. Angin liar yang menerpanya terasa menusuk kulitnya. Setiap orang itu berbeda dan membuat Naruto berfikir ulang tentangnya. Dia ingin menjelajahi dunia luar lebih jauh lagi dan bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti Sasuke dan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih.. ano.."

"Umino Iruka.."

"Terimakasih, Iruka sensei…"

TBC

Masih lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, Membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy&amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 3 : Kau Shinobi dari Konoha

.

.

.

Semua keadilan yang tercatat dalam buku berjudul 'Ninja Bertekad Baja' itu membawa Naruto pada satu titik ,dimana keadilan itu adalah bagian dari tameng pelindung kedamaian. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pemikiran sosok penulis buku tersebut. Sesaat Naruto berfikir, apa yang ia tahu tentang dunia luar. Tak ada.

Tapi Naruto tahu satu hal dari keadilan itu, tak ada satu pun keadilan yang menjadi acuan. Semua orang mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda tentang keadilan. Apakah itu masih bisa disebut tameng kedamaian dalam pembelaan keadilan mereka masing-masing. Naruto tertawa , ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Naruto mulai mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu bayangan akan dirinya di masa lalu kembali muncul dalam permukaan membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya kini. Aroma yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan sekarang mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ada rasa lega dan canggung, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan esok hari dan hari-hari berikutnya. Baginya waktu yang berjalan akan tetap membawanya pada takdir yang sama, manusia akan selalu berakhir sendirian.

Pemikirannya akan masa depan selalu membuatnya resah, dalam diam Naruto menatap jendela yang menembus langit malam. Malam ini, bulan yang membentuk bulatan yang sempurna mengintip malu dari jendela kamarnya. Ia tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi, pertemuannya dengan Satsuki dan Iruka sensei membuatnya kini memiliki alasan keadilannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Satsuki menatap bosan Naruto yang masih menatap pohon yang akan dipanjatnya dengan teliti.

"Apa kau idiot?!" Seru Satsuki kesal, membuat Naruto terkesiap seketika.

'Tadi, dia menyebutku apa…' Kini pandangan Naruto teralih dari pohon pada gadis berkucir kuda yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Apa kau bodoh ?! Panjat pohonnya sekarang, kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Sekali lagi, Naruto berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa tadi kau menyebutku bodoh?" Tanya Naruto memastikan , ia benar-benar tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hn…" Jawaban ambigu Satsuki membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Walau tak begitu lama ia mengenal Satsuki, Naruto sudah hafal benar dengan cirri khas gadis itu. Dia benar-benar orang yang pelit bicara dan selalu menggumamkan kata yang ambigu menurutnya.

"Hei aku tidak bodoh!" Protesnya tak terima.

"Kalau begitu panjat pohonnya sekarang."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, bayangan akan sosok Satsuki yang ia temui pertama kali sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Peranggai yang terkesan dingin memang masih melekat pada Satsuki, tapi-

'Apa kau ingin bebas?'

Ia masih mengingatnya, ya Naruto mengingatnya dengan jelas. Suara itu , suara kedua yang ia temukan di dalam tahanannya selain suara dari Kakashi. Suara lembut yang mengajaknya meninggalkan kegelapan dibelakangnya, ia sangat menyukainya tapi kini suara itu berganti dengan kata-kata tajam.

"Memfokuskan chakra pada telapak kaki, baiklah…" Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Naruto mulai mempraktekan apa yang kini tengah diajarkan oleh gadis itu. ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu mengajarinya cara memanjat pohon

Menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Ia akan menunjukkan pada gadis itu seberapa pintar dirinya. Seringai kini mulai menghiasi wajahnya, dengan cepat Naruto mulai berlari, satu langkah ia berhasil, langkah kedua, langkah ketiga dan…

Brukkk

Setelah praktek pemanjatan pohon dengan chakra tidak berjalan lancar, sekarang Naruto tahu kenapa gadis itu memintanya melakukan hal itu.

"Ku harap kau bisa menjadi bijak dan melupakan masa lalu.. . itulah mengapa masa depan dapat berubah setiap waktu, kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana semuanya akan berjalan."

Ada sedikit rasa benci yang mendorongnya terus menatap ujung kakinya, Naruto mencoba menenangkan sedikit kinerja jantungnya yang semakin berpacu .Ia tahu , seberapa banyak ia memaki semua yang berlalu tak dapat kembali seperti semula.

"Aku mengakui apa yang telah kami lakukan padamu itu memang tidak adil, aku mewakili mereka untuk meminta maaf.."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Apa yang dulu ia fikir adalah hal yang mustahil kini berbalik menjadi kenyataan yang menohoknya. Apa ia bisa memaafkan mereka? Apa ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan semuanya? Apa kata maaf dapat mengobati lukanya? Tidak. Kata maaf tak akan bisa mengulang semua yang telah terjadi.

'Memaafkan adalah kunci untuk memutuskan rantai kebencian.'

Entah mengapa petikan dari novel Ninja Bertekad Baja itu kembali menyeretnya dalam kebimbangan. Mungkin, itu adalah petunjuk untuknya.

Bukk

Tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Disampingnya Satsuki berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, seakan-akan ia akan terus berada disamping Naruto apapun jawaban yang nanti ia akan putuskan. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, tak ada lagi keraguan yang menggerogotinya lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia putuskan sekarang.

"Mau bagaimana pun apa yang sudah terjadi tak akan bisa kembali lagi,baiklah... baiklah.. aku memaafkannya.. aku tak akan mengambil hati mengenai hal itu, aku sudah bebas sekarang."

Satsuki mengulum senyumannya mendengar keputusan bijak pemuda pirang disampingnya itu. Sebetulnya ia sudah menduga sebelumnya, jawaban yang akan keluar dari seorang jinchuriki kyuubi itu. Karena pemuda itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini kau adalah salah satu dari kami. Kau adalah Shinobi dari desa daun. Konoha gakure."

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah salah satu dari mimpi buruk yang akan ia alami seterusnya. Menghela nafasnya, matanya mengerling lelah melihat kumpulan anak kecil yang menatapnya tak suka.

'Dasar bocah-bocah.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi kakak itu akan ikut bersama kami untuk misi ini? Tanpa dia pun, kami bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar seorang bocah bersyal biru muda panjang, sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan... jadi, selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"Ini misi pertamamu dan kau ingin pergi bergitu saja? Lucu sekali..."

Ya, langkah kaki Naruto akhirnya terhenti oleh kata-kata sarkatisme yang keluar dari mulut Satsuki. Lagi-lagi sisi buruk itu kembali muncul.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. hanya menangkap seekor kucing bukan. Ayo anak-anak.."

"Kakek tua menyebalkan!" Protes Konohamaru, bocah yang tadi menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Ketiga bocah nakal yang menurut Naruto akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkah kakinya. Naruto segera pergi dari ruang hokage, melaksanakan misi pertamanya bersama ketiga bocah itu.

"Konohamaru-kun, aku capek..." Moegi, satu-satunya anak perempuan itu mengeluh.

"Moegi, hukss.. kita baru saja mulai.." Tegur Udon, seorang anak lelaki berkacamata yang sedang mengusap ingusnya.

"Hahh.. ini semua gara-gara kakak." Konohamaru, bocah yang paling menyebalkan diantara teman-temannya itu kembali menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto menatap malas Konohamaru yang masih berceloteh tentang betapa tidak becusnya dirinya. Ia tak ambil pusing menangani bocah satu itu, yang ada dipikirannya bagaimana caranya misi ini dapat cepat selesai. Ia sudah mulai benar-benar kesal.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!" Konohamaru yang melihat Naruto mengacuhkannya semakin menjadi.

"Hmmm... dari tampang kakak, sepertinya kakak bodoh ya Hahaha..."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, sekarang rasanya semua emosi yang tadi sudah ia tahan akan meledak jika bocah itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Apa mulutmu tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun.."

Tawa Konohamaru terhenti, perkataan Naruto benar-benar menohoknya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, ia tak akan menangis, ia tak akan menangis. Rapalnya berkali-kali, semua ingatannya tentang ayah dan ibunya yang telah tiada kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa ia terlalu manja. Apa ia terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Apa ia egois.

Semua itu bukanlah salahnya, ia masihlah terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Konohamaru menatap tajam Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, melihatnya kembali membuat Konohamaru berapi-api.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan misi ini denganmu!" Teriak Konohamaru.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga anak nakal itu di dalam hutan.

"Lakukanlah semau kalian..." Ucapnya tak peduli sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ketiga anak itu.

"Konohamaru-kun..." Moegi berusaha agar Konohamaru membujuk Naruto kembali, bagaimana pun ia takut terjadi sesuatu dan nanti tak akan ada yang menolong mereka.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi Moegi, kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini bersama. Ayo kita pergi.."

Mereka bertiga pun kembali masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa Naruto disamping mereka. Konohamaru masih teguh pada pendiriannya, jika mereka tak perlu sosok Naruto. Hanya mencari kucing peliharan yang menghilang di hutan, mereka bertiga pun pasti bisa.

Konohamaru mengulum senyumannya, lihat bukan. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan kucing itu di atas pohon, sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya ia membawa kucing itu turun.

"Bagaimana ini, itu terlalu tinggi untuk kita panjat." Udon menyuarakan pendapatnya, pohon itu benar-benar tinggi.

"Kita harus memanggil kak Naruto untuk memanjatnya." Usul Moegi antusias.

"Tidak perlu, kita tidak memerlukan bantuannya. Aku yang akan memanjatnya."

Moegi dan Udon menatap Konohamaru khawatir, bagaimana pun pohon itu benar-benar tinggi. Perasaan tak enak mulai menggerogoti mereka.

"Sudahlah Konohamaru-kun, turun saja.. "

"Iya, huks.. ini berbahaya..."

Konohamaru menatap teman-temannya itu dengan sebal, bukannya mendukungnya mereka malah menyuruhnya untuk menyerah.

"Kalian lihat saja, aku pasti bisa." Ucap Koohamaru.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi Konohamaru, kucing itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya. Tanpa Naruto pun, mereka akan bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Ya, misi ini akan benar-benar selesai. Tanpa diduga-duga kucing itu mulai melakukan perlawanan. Ia merasa kehadiran Konohamaru membahayakan untuknya. Konohamaru yang masih berusaha membawa kucing itu dengan sebelah tangannya mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, kucing itu melompat kearah Konohamaru dan mencakar lengannya.

"Konohamaru-kun!"

"Konohamaru!"

Moegi dan Udon yang melihat Konohamaru akan terjatuh menjerit, kucing itu masih mencakar lengan Konohamaru yang menarik tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaaaaa..."

Tepp Bruuuk

Jantung Konohamaru terhenti, tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Saat Konohamaru mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tertegun. Perlahan air matanya mulai terjatuh.

"Huuuua... Kak Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendapati Konohamaru yang kini menangis ke dalam pelukannya. Anak ini benar-benar. Ia pun membawa Konohamaru dan kucing itu turun dari pohon. Ternyata memanjat pohon dengan chakra tak sesulit yang ia pikir sebelumnya. Untunglah apa yang diajarkan Satsuki berguna juga untuknya.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Naruto pada Konohamaru yang masih terisak.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Jangan menangis, maafkan aku ya.." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah, bagaimana pun juga ini salahnya. Meninggalkan mereka karena perkataan seorang bocah.

"Kak Naruto.." Moegi yang melihat Konohamaru selamat tak bisa membendung tangisnya ia pun langsung memeluk Naruto diikuti oleh Udon dan Konohamaru.

"Hikss.. Kak Narutooooo!" Teriak ketiga bocah itu di pelukan Naruto.

"Hei, hei.. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi sekarang kita sudah menangkap kucing itu bukan. Yang tadi sudah berlalu..." Ucap Naruto dengan sembari mengusap punggung ketiga bocah nakal itu.

.

.

.

"Ohhh, miku-ku sayang.. akhirnya kau ditemukan. Kau tak usah takut lagi sayang.." ucap seorang wanita berbadan gemuk kepada kucing yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat, kau berhasil Naruto.." Senyuman tipis nampak mengembang dibibir Satsuki saat menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya.. ya.. begitulah.." Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya gelisah, senyuman Satsuki benar-benar membius kinerja otaknya.

Konohamaru yang melihat itu tak bisa menghentikan cengirannya dan melirik Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Sekarang ia mulai menyukai sosok Naruto, untuknya sosok Naruto seperti sosok seorang kakak di matanya.

"Hehehe.. muka kak Naruto merah tuh, jangan terus memandangnya nanti kakak bisa-bisa pingsan."

Naruto mulai merasa badannya terasa lemas, perkataan Konohamaru benar-benar menusuknya. Sekarang ia merasa tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Satsuki.

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan misinya Naruto bergegas meninggalkan kantor hokage karena tak tahan dengan godaan-godaan bocah bernama Konohamaru yang mempermalukannya dihadapan Satsuki.

"Kau benar-benar cepat akarab dengannya ya.." Ucap Satsuki tiba-tiba memulai percakapan.

Jantung Naruto semakin berpacu kencang, kini ia sedang berjalan bersama Satsuki disampingnya. Cahaya temaram, karena matahari terbenam membingkai sosok Satsuki. Gadis itu benar-benar tampak indah dimatanya.

"Pada awalnya bocah itu benar-benar menyebalkan kau tahu.." Ungkap Naruto sembari memalingkah wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menghidari kontak mata dengan Satsuki.

"Hn..."

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, dia bocah yang baik juga..."

"Dia hanya kesepian, kurasa..." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Satsuki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Orang tuanya meninggal saat perang terjadi.."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia pandangi Satsuki yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

'Hmmm... dari tampang kakak, sepertinya kakak bodoh ya Hahaha...'

'Apa mulutmu tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun..'

Sekarang Naruto tahu alasan mengapa anak itu sangat menyebalkan, ia sama dengan anak itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ya, saat ia masih dalam belenggu besi tahanan itu.

Flashback

"Lepaskan aku! Apa salahku.. Lepaskan aku!"

Drang drang drang drang

Naruto yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu terus menerus menguncang sel tahanannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus berada di tempat yang gelap ini sendirian. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan, apa ia nakal karenanya ia dihukum.

"Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku! Aku janji tidak akan menjadi anak nakal!"

Drag drag drag drag

"Diamlah bocah!"

Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, isak tangis masih keluar dari bibirnya. Sentakan itu berhasil membukamnya sesaat.

"Kumohon.. lepaskan aku.." Kembali, Naruto memohon. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memohon. Naruto tak tahu.

"Ini tempatmu, jadi terima saja..."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, seorang lelaki berseragam hijau itu nampak menatapnya tajam.

"Apa salahku?!" Naruto berteriak.

"Kelahiranmu... sebelum kau lahir, kau bahkan sudah banyak membunuh orang."

"Ke.. kelahiranku.."

"Ya, seharusnya monster sepertimu tidak perlu terlahir ke dunia ini."

Naruto mematung, perkataannya itu membawanya pada satu kesimpulan. Ia tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini.

"Jika aku tak boleh berada disini, kemana aku harus per.. gi?"

.

.

End of Flashback

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Konohamaru pasti kesepian..."

Menatap langit yang ada diatasnya, sejak kecil ia selalu ingin tahu apa warna langit ketika sore hari. Ternyata warnanya benar-benar indah.

"Ia mempunyai teman-teman yang baik disampingnya.. jadi jangan khawatir."

Naruto mengulum senyumannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan hangat. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul, menahan nafasnya sejenak. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Satsuki tanpa ia sadari.

"Oh.. Satsuki, lama tak jumpa.."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kakashi yang menatapnya ramah.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa Kakashi sensei.." Ucap Sastsuki menatap malas pria bermasker yang selalu membawa buku kesukaannya kemana saja.

"Ka.. kashi sensei..."

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Naruto.."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, akhirnya ia bertemu pria bermasker itu juga. Rasanya sedikit aneh, mengingat hanya di sel tahanan saja ia bisa bertemu Kakashi. Tapi sekarang ia dapat menemui Kakashi dimana saja rasanya benar-benar, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan lagi seberapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Tanya Satsuki heran.

"Tentu saja, dia itu satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjengukku dan membawakan buku-buku yang selalu aku baca untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku." Ujar Naruto senang tanpa menyadari raut wajah Satsuki yang memucat.

"Ka.. kau, membaca buku dari Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Satsuki meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja."

Satsuki mulai mengambil jarak dari Naruto sejauh mungkin. Naruto yang melihatnya memiringkan alisnya tak mengerti sementara Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum maklum

"A.. aku, akan pulang duluan.. sampai jumpa besok, Kakashi sensei." Ucap Sasuke terburu-buru lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun, masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

"Kakashi sensei aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa besok. Satsuki, tunggu aku!" Teriak Naruto sembari mengejar langkah kaki gadis itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"A... apa?"

"Kau mesum!"

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya!"

Kakashi yang melihat sosok Naruto yang mengejar langkah Satsuki tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia pandangi buku kecil berwarna orange yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kanannya dengan judul 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.." Ucapnya tanpa dosa, lalu pergi seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih berusaha meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu mengenai kata 'mesum' yang ditujukan padanya.

"Haah.. hah... Aku tidak mesum oke..." Terang Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengejar langkah kaki gadis itu karena Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Neji..."

Naruto yang mendengar Satsuki mengucapkan sesuatu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Seorang pria berambut panjang tanpa pupil kini nampak tengah menatapnya tak suka. Ia tak mengerti, tapi Naruto rasa penyebabnya adalah gadis yang kini berada disampingnya.

.

.

.

.TBC

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa update juga, hehehe maaf ya

Dan untuk pergantian nama Sasuke jadi Satsuki, itu dari suara terbanyak yang memilih Satsuki. Jadi saya ganti ^^

Dan juga mohon do'anya juga ya, saya sedang sakit... jadi harus banyak istirahat dan tak boleh banyak pikiran. Tapi, saya yakin selama saya berusaha saya dapat kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Agak sedih juga sih, semenjak sakit udah ngga bisa lagi nyentuh game online lagi T_T Kangen rasanya... #abaikan

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk review kalian, Terimakasih untuk :

**Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates:** sip, yang ini masih mantap kayak ch 2 ngga? ^^

**Naminamifrid:** ya, ada kok.. tenang saja :D hehe

**Itanatsu :**iya, ini sudah diganti ^^

**rahmatzzz**: sip, ini udah lanjut.. namanya sudah diganti ^^

**blankZack** : sip, Naruto saya buat pintar kok di ff ini tapi mungkin awal-awal ngga kelihatan.. jadi tunggu saja ya hehehe

**A'Raion No Sun: **ini sudah lanjut, selamat menikmati ^^

**leontujuhempat: **sip, ini sudah lanjut, maaf telat ya

**Tragger:** ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih atas semangatnya ^^

**Nanase Akira:** sip, ini sudah lanjut

**Blood D. Cherry:** masih lanjut? :D Haha

**Niezza Neko-chan:** Waaa saya terharu ada yang mangatakan itu T_T terimamakasih banyak Niezza-san, jadi tambah semangat lagi buat nulis. Terimakasih ya ^o^

**alta0sapphire: **Maaf ya saya ganti jadi Satsuki, soalnya banyak yang minta ganti namanya T_T

** :** sekarang udah kayak cewek belum?

**Temeiki Ryu:** siiip, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**yuichi: **Ya, maaf ya lama T_T

**Red devils: **oke, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Aicinta: **Maaf ya saya ganti nama Sasukenya jadi Satsuki T_T tapi nanti mereka lebih dari pacaran kok hehehe.. terimakasih atas semangatnya Ai-san ^^

**Guest:** maaf ya kayaknya disini Naruto bakalan jadi orang baik hehe

**Guest:** sip, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**QRen: **siiiiiap, ini sudah lanjut maaf lama ya ^^

**Yami:** sip, ini sudah lanjut :D hehe

**Guest:** okeee ^^ hehe

**Ahn Ryuuki: **iya, kak.. aku nulisnya juga ingat-ingat penderitaan Naru hehehe.. ngga tega lama-lama Naruto di penjara, aku buat dia bebas kok ^^

**Guest: **sip,ini sudah lanjut ^^

**rijalharits: **siiiiap, ini sudah lanjut :D hehehe

**Guest: **Kenapa ngga pakai nama? tapi saya tahu itu kamu hehehe.. aku usahain buat extreme nanti. Terimakasih untuk segalanya ^^

** .bla: **hehe maaf ya lama updatenya, terimakasih atas semangatnya ^^

**Toni:** secantik apa ya.. bayangin sendiri aja deh :D hehehe

Setiap review kalian adalah semangat saya untuk menulis, jadi... mind to review?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna-san dan jangan lupa baca fanficku yang lain ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, Membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy&amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSatsu

Chapter 4 : Misi Kedua

.

.

.

"Neji…"

Pemuda berambut panjang coklat tanpa pupil itu menatap Satsuki yang ada di hadapannya dengan sendu. Setelah menyelesaikan misinya di luar desa, kabar mengenai dibebaskannya Naruto sudah tersebar di Konoha beserta kedatangan tiba-tiba Satsuki Uchiha yang menggemparkan Konoha. Menghiraukan rasa lelahnya, Neji segera mencari keberadaan Satsuki. Tapi, apa yang tampak di matanya kini tak begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau kembali…"

"Ya..."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, atmosfer di sekitarnya terasa sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Neji, matanya menatap Naruto dan ia membuat gesture agar pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ka.. kalau begitu, kalian bicaralah. Aku akan pergi..."

"Hn..."

Melihat Naruto yang telah meninggalkan mereka berdua, Satsuki menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tak pernah berfikir akan bertemu Neji secepat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Neji tersenyum sendu, ada rasa getir yang ia rasakan ketika mendapatkan tanggapan tak berarti dari Satsuki.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Neji, tapi gadis itu hanya diam tak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Ku tanya lagi, kenapa kau pergi. Dan kenapa kau kembali dan membebaskan monster itu!"

"Dia bukan monster, dia Uzumaki Naruto." Neji mendengus dan menatap gadis itu tak suka.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, dulu ataupun sekarang. Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Satsuki sembari meninggalkan Neji yang masih termenung dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau tunanganku..."

Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya medengar ucapan pemuda berambut panjang itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Itu hanya perjanjian lama klan Uchiha dan Senju. Sekarang tak ada lagi Uchiha yang ada di Konoha, kau mengerti maksudku kan.. jadi jangan membahasnya lagi Hyuuga."

Neji mematung, dadanya kini terasa sangat sesak bahkan untuk mengambil nafas sejenak pun rasanya sulit. Satsuki telah berubah, ia tak lagi dapat menatap paras gadis itu seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"**Apa kau ingin membunuh mereka?"**

"**Apa kau tak ingin membalas mereka?"**

"..."

"**Khuhuhuhu... kau hanya puas dengan kebebasan seperti ini?"**

"Coba saja sesukamu, kau tak akan bisa mengambil alih tubuhku. Kurama."

Naruto kembali membuka kedua matanya, mencoba menghiraukan gejolak yang selalu membuatnya goyah.

Kata-kata Kurama kini terus berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar bisa melupakan apa yang sudah orang-orang desa lakukan padanya. Tentu saja, jawabannya adalah tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya semudah itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh seperti yang selalu dikatakan Satsuki, ia tak bisa melupakannya mungkin sampai seumur hidup pun tak akan bisa.

Naruto sudah mencobanya, tapi ia tahu itu tak akan semudah mengatakannya. Kembali Naruto menutup kudua matanya, berharap malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa ocehan Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya kini menyandang gelar ninja dari desa Konoha sebenarnya tak cukup nyaman untuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tak ada yang ia banggakan dari ikat kepala yang kini menjadi identitasnya yang baru, ia tak suka. Hari ini ia akan menerima misi ke duanya sebagai ninja, Satsuki bilang misi ini berbeda dengan misi sebelumnya. Terlebih karena ia masih tak mahir dalam urusan bertarung, gadis itu akan mengajarinya kembali. Ya, mungkin itu tak buruk juga. Ia dapat bersama gadis itu lebih lama, entah mengapa ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis itu disisinya.

Dinding polos yang menghiasi sisi ruangan kantor hokage, tak ada yang begitu istimewa disini. Suasana nampak canggung sekarang, Sarutobi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kedua bola matanya menatap sosok Naruto dengan berat. Keputusan para tetua kini menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, keputusan ini terasa sangat berat untuknya. Tapi, demi desa dan para tunas Konoha selanjutnya kelak ia tak lagi mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki, Hyuuga Neji dan ketua untuk misi ini yang aku tunjuk sendiri, Hatake Kakashi. Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dan... kembalilah ke Konoha dengan selamat."

.

.

.

Trek trek trek trek

Di sebuah ruangan kecil nampak beberapa potongan tubuh boneka kayu yang berserakan. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah terlihat tengah memasangkan bagian-bagian tubuh boneka itu satu persatu.

"Tujuan kita berikutnya adalah Suna, apa kau sudah tahu itu Sasori-danna..."

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu menyeringai, melihat pergerakan pemuda yang ia panggil dengan Sasori-danna itu terhenti.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu, Deidara." Pemuda bernama Deidara itu tersenyum mendengar tanggapan dari Sasori.

Cham cham cham

Deidara menatap kedua telapak tangannya, kedua mulutnya yang ada disana nampak tengah mengunyah tanah liat. Tak lama dua buah burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat termuntahkan, membuat senyumannya kian melebar.

"Sasori-danna, menurutmu apa seni itu?"

Trek trek trek trek

"Seni itu abadi..." Jawab Sasori sembari menyambungkan kembali bagian-bagian tubuh boneka yang dibuatnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau membuat tubuh seperti itu,un.. haha."

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasori berusaha mengacuhkan perkataan dari rekan se timnya itu. Mendengar kata Suna, membuatnya teringat kembali dengan masa lalu. Kampung halamannya yang terasa begitu hampa untuknya, kampung halaman yang mengubahnya menjadi seorang kriminal tingkat S seperti sekarang ini.

Deidara menyeringai mendapati mimik wajah Sasori yang berubah, sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat pemuda itu berekspresi seperti ini. Perlahan ia lempar burung tanah liatnya, mereka mengepakkan sayapnya menukik kesana kemari.

"Seni... adalah ledakan." Ucap Deidara kemudian sembari menatap burung yang tadi dibuatnya dan boom burung-burung kecil itu meledak meninggalkan asap kecil yang terapung di atas kepalanya.

Sementara itu kelompok Kakashi tengah memulai perjalanan mereka ke Suna, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan dalam perjalan melihat atmosfer yang sedikit berat diantara mereka. Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kepayahan saat melompati pohon demi pohon.

Tap

"Kita akan istirahat sebentar.." Putus Kakashi akhirnya.

Naruto yang mendengar keputusan dari Kakashi langsung melompat turun dari atas pohon, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar dan menatap Kakashi yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia bukanlah seorang Genin apalagi Chunin, bagaimana mungkin ia mendapatkan misi seperti ini. Menghela nafasnya lelah, ia tahu alasan yang tepat dari keberadaannya disini. Ia adalah seorang Jinchuriki, seorang wadah dari monster yang selalu ditakuti.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Baguslah, mungkin kita akan sampai di Suna dalam empat hari.." Ujar Kakashi, matanya menatap keseliling waspada. Setelahnya, perlahan ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil berwarna orange dari sakunya.

"Bisakah kau tak membaca itu dalam situasi seperti ini, Kakashi sensei.."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Satsuki dan Neji yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Kakashi. Gadis itu berdecak tak suka sementara Neji hanya berekspresi datar.

"Kau selalu kaku Satsuki, sekali-kali cobalah gejolak masa muda." Komentar Kakashi yang kini sudah membaca novel kesayangannya, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ku kira ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu Kakashi-san..." Neji tiba-tiba menimpali.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan terpaksa ia menutup kembali novelnya. Mungkin ia bisa membacanya nanti setelah mereka tiba di Suna.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang Akatsuki, Satsuki?"

"Tak banyak, tapi... aku rasa mereka mengincar bijuu." Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Bijuu?

.

.

.

Ia adalah seorang ninja cerdas dalam tampang yang menipu, Naruto tersenyum bodoh masih mencoba jurus baru yang baru saja ia kuasai.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu." Senyuman Naruto semakin mengembang mendengar gerutuan Satsuki.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu..."

Poof poof pooff pooof

"Haha.. kau lihatkan, aku bahkan bisa mempelajarinya dalam beberapa menit." Ucap Naruto bangga melihat klonningnya sendiri.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang chakramu jika menggandalkan jurus itu terus menerus." Kali ini Neji menimpali, matanya melirik sekilas sosok Naruto yang terus menerus mengkopi dirinya lebih banyak.

Perkataan pedas dari Neji membuat Naruto tersedak, laki-laki itu ia sudah kurang menyukainya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Rautnya selalu nampak datar seperti Satsuki dan juga sekali ia berbicara perkataannya selalu tajam sama seperti-

'Ia benar-benar seperti dirimu...' ucap Naruto dalam hati, kedua matanya menatap Satsuki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Sebaiknya kau membaca ini dan cepat menguasainya jika kau benar-benar pintar..." Ujar Satsuki sembari memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima gulungan dari gadis itu dengan tampang antusias, pasalnya membaca adalah hobinya saat ia masih dalam sel tahanannya yang berkarat.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya, melihat Naruto yang kini mulai akrab dengan dunia luar. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia tak pernah berfikir jika pemuda itu akan keluar dari tahanannya. Dunia ini kejam, ya begitulah yang ada difikirkannya. Para shinobi atau pun tetua desa bisa saja gelap mata dalam memandang kedamaian. Apa yang Naruto lakukan, hingga ia dapat berakhir dalam sebuah dekapan besi. Apa yang Naruto lakukan, hingga ia terasingkan dari dunia luar. Ia bertanya-tanya jika manusia dapat memahami satu sama lainnya, akankah kedamaian itu benar-benar tercipta di dunia shinobi ini.

"Satsuki, bisa kita bicara sebentar..." Ucap Neji sembari berjalan melewati Satsuki.

Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa pun, ia mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Neji. Kakashi menatap kepergian kedua rekan timnya itu dengan tatapan malas, hingga sudut matanya melihat Naruto yang menatap kepergian Satsuki dan Neji. Kakashi tersenyum simpul, dari sekali lihat saja ia sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang mulai tumbuh pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya, kedua manik safire itu mengerling ke segala arah. Ia terlalu takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Suna adalah salah satu bagian dari lima negara besar, negara pasir itu sangat menakjubkan di matanya. Gerbang masuk menuju desa itu dibatasi oleh tembok pasir yang berdiri sangat kokoh. Penjagaannya nampak tak terlalu ketat, hanya ada dua orang ninja yang berdiri disamping gerbang.

"Hei ninja jenius, apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh."

Naruto mendengus mendengar cibiran Satsuki, tidak bisakah dia membiarkannya mengagumi tempat ini sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana negeri Suna yang dikelilingi padang pasir itu.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau mengatakan hal manis, nona.."

Kakashi terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan Satsuki, entah mengapa ia merasa kedua orang itu memang ditakdirkan bersama. Aah.. sekarang ia benar-benar ingin membaca novelnya yang belum sempat ia baca.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Ujar Neji dengan nada tak suka.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya pertengkaran kalian nanti, sekarang kita istirahat dahulu..." Timpal kakashi berusaha menengahi.

Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, Naruto berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang sejak tadi tak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sepertinya langit pun merasakan hal yang sama, awan mendung kini mulai menyelimuti negeri ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan firasatnya Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia harap firasatnya tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Ya, ia harap begitu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Konoha, negeri Suna nampak sangat luas dibalik tembok pasir yang mengelilinginya. Bangunan-bangunan yang lumayan besar nampak tertata dengan rapih, pasir nampak menjadi alas dari negeri ini. Udara disini juga nampak tak begitu buruk, Naruto bahkan masih dapat merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya.

"Aku akan membicarakan misi kita dengan Kazekage, jadi jika kalian ingin beristirahat.. pergilah kepenginapan di sekitar sini. Aku akan menyusul nanti, selamat bersenang-senang..." Ujar Kakashi lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih tenggelam dalam kecanggungan.

"Jadi... " Naruto terlihat akan membuka percakapan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Satsuki menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan dahulu..." Usul Neji tiba-tiba.

"Hn..."

Mereka bertiga mulai melihat-lihat negeri pasir itu, jalanan kota nampak tak begitu ramai. Beberapa kedai menyuguhkan hidangan-hidangan khas negeri Suna. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, mungkin nanti ia bisa sedikit mencicipi makanan disini. Membayangkannya membuat senyuman pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengembang dengan lebar.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Neji yang mendapati wajah berseri Naruto.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya untukku. Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

Sebenarnya Naruto tak mengira jika Neji akan melibatkanya dalam sebuah obrolan. Raut wajah pemuda bersuarai panjang itu kini tampak tak begitu menyebalkan, walau tetap saja datar terkadang pemuda itu tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang Neji dan Satsuki bicarakan di dalam hutan waktu itu, tapi pemuda itu nampak sedikit merubah sikapnya.

"Dua kali saat menjalankan misi."

"Wow, itu hebat.. " Komentar Naruto, mendapatkan misi hingga di luar desa. Neji mungkin bukanlah seorang ninja tingkat biasa.

"Saat kau bertambah kuat, kau pun harus menanggung beban yang sama untuk membayarnya. Shinobi bukan hanya sebuah gelar... mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyerahkan diri pada desa mereka."

Tubuh Satsuki tersentak saat Neji menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda bersuarai panjang itu sempat meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum sendu.

.

.,

.

TBC

Akhirnya update juga di tengah kesibukan yang melanda, terimakasih atas doa-nya ^^ doa dari kalian adalah obat terampuh untuk meningkatkan semangat saya untuk sembuh :D

Terimakasih untuk:

**Uzuuchi007, .585, , Saikari Ara Nafiel, President of Konoha, A'Raion No Sun, Naminamifrid, The KidSno OppAi, Nokia 7610, rahmatz, Eluchidator, jessika chun, rikarika, ashfi, Qren, lutfi, blankZack.**

Review kalian membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis, jadi terimakasih banyak minna ^^

Oke, ini balasa reviewnya ya:

Q: sepertinya Naruto memulai latihannya saat remaja? A: Karena Naruto meghabiskan banyak waktunya di penjara otomatis dia memulai latihannya setelah keluar dari penjara. Tapi aku buat dia pintar dalam menghafal dan menggunakan jurus ninja, agar tidak tertinggal dengan chara lainnya :D

**Q:** Apa saingan naruto mendapatkan satsuki adalah neji dan disini narutonya baru bisa berjalan di atas pohon, dan semoga cepat sembuh.

**A:** Jawaban dari keduanya adalah ya, entah mengapa saya suka melihat Naruto bersaing dengan Neji :D dan terimakasih untuk doanya ^^

**Q:** Umur Naruto sama Sasuke berapa tahun?

**A:** 17 tahun, ngga beda jauh sama umurku yang sekarang ^w^ #plaak

**Q:** Ini AU bukan? Boleh minta alamat fb?

**A**: Au, walaupun settingnya sama.. buat beberapa ch kedepan mungkin akan terlihat adegan-adengan yang sedikit sama dengan yang aslinya :D A secret makes a woman woman ^^ #plaak

**Q:** Berarti fix ganti pair, narusatsuki bukan narusasu?

**A:** Iya, maaf ya... kemarin banyak yang pilih satsuki sebagai ganti nama sasuke. Jadinya saya ganti hehe

Buat saran- sarannya dan masukkannya terimakasih ya, saya sempat terhipnotis dan membuat sosok Naruto cepat melupakan dendamnya. Hehe kedepannya saya berharap dapat menulis lebih baik lagi ^^ Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya ^^ Sedikit aku kasih bocoran untuk ch depan sebelum saya hiatus untuk menghadapi UN hehe Apa arti seni bagimu? -Ia indah dan abadi. Abadi? -Abadi.. yang berarti selamanya. Kau lihat sendiri, tubuh yang ku buat.. aku abadi. Kau salah, mereka abadi karena mereka diwariskan. -Lalu? Apa yang kau buat.. aku tak melihat jika itu adalah sesuatu yang indah. Itu hanya sebuah rasa sakit.  
Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya ^^ Review ok


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, Membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy&amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 5 : Ikatan

.

.

.

Kakashi menatap ruangan Kazekaze bersurai merah itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Tak ada bedanya dengan ruangan Hokage yang ada di Konoha, nampak membosankan dengan beberapa tumpukan dokumen di atas meja.

"Jadi.. mereka adalah Akatsuki." Komentar Kazekaze, masih membaca surat misi yang diberikan Kakashi padanya.

"Apa anda berencana akan memperketat penjagaan?" Tanya Kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, Kazekaze pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat yang tengah ia baca.

"Hmm.. aku rasa itu tak perlu.." Ujarnya dengan tenang.

Kakashi tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Kazekaze Suna itu, ia memang tak terlalu mengenal sang Kazekaze tapi kabar mengenai ketidak sukaan pria dengan gelar Kazekaze itu pada putranya sudah menjadi hal yang tak terlalu asing. Tapi meskipun demikian, ia adalah seorang ayah yang seharusnya dapat mengambil langkah paling tepat mengenai masalah ini. Apa ia berencana mengorbankan putranya sendiri demi desa Suna, Kakashi bertanya-tanya. Mungkin itu memang jalan yang akan sang Kazekaze pilih.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan misimu disini dengan baik, soal Akatsuki itu urusan kami. Kami tak ingin orang luar ikut campur.." Ujarnya dengan tegas.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi dari ruangannya, Kazekaze Suna itu berjalan mengitari ruangannya. Ada perasaan yang terus mengganjal di hatinya, menghela nafas sejenak. Akatsuki, mendengar perkataan Kakashi mengenai organisasi itu membuat ia sedikit tak nyaman. Ia tak boleh meremehkan organisasi itu begitu saja.

Kedua mata jadenya menatap langit yang ada di balik jendela, entah mengapa perasaan mengganjal itu masih menyelimuti hatinya. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya akan hilang begitu saja.

"Apa kau selalu menjaga putra kita dari surga..." Ucapnya lirih, menatap langit diatasnya mengingatkan ia kembali pada mendiang istrinya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Senyuman yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia selesai menjalankan misi atau pun kelembutan wanita itu ketika ia membalut semua luka-lukanya. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, lempar bolanya kesini..." seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik melambai-lambai pada temannya.

"Terima ini Kotaro." Salah satu temannya menyahut dan melemparkan bola itu pada Kotaro.

Bola itu melesat, melambung tinggi hingga melewati kepalanya. Kotaro mendengus dan berlari mengejar bola yang masih berjalan di pasir. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendapati sepasang tangan kecil yang kini sudah membawanya.

"Aku.. boleh ikut bermain?" Tanya seorang bocah berambut merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya itu dengan senyuman kecil.

Kotaro menatap bocah yang memiliki tato Ai di dahinya itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Dengan kasar ia menyentak tangan bocah itu hingga bola yang dipegangnya itu jatuh.

"Siapa yang ingin bermain dengan monster seperti dirimu." Ujarnya, senyuman mengejek nampak tersungging di wajah kecilnya.

Gaara, anak lelaki yang dipanggil monster itu mematung di tempatnya. Perkataan itu menohoknya sangat dalam, kedua mata jadenya menatap bola yang kini berada di tangan Kotaro dengan pandangan marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang terus bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

Kenapa harus ia yang diperlakukan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa harus ia yang mendapatkan tatapan menghina dari setiap orang yang melihat dirinya. Kenapa setiap yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata orang-orang desa. Apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga ia berakhir seperti ini. Gaara tak mengerti, ia tak mengerti.

Puuk

Sebuah tangan besar nampak menepuk kepalanya, Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dengan senyuman hangat nampak menyambutnya.

"Kau ingin bermain?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk antusias menerima ajakan Naruto, tak jauh dari tempatnya Satsuki nampak mengulum senyumannya.

Neji sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mencari penginapan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Satsuki yang kini tengah asik bermain dengan bocah kecil bernama Gaara. Bocah itu nampak terus mengembangkan senyumannya saat Naruto mendorong ayunan yang diduduki bocah itu.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Naruto masih mengayunkan ayunan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk kecil dan menatap langit yang ada di atasnya. Suasana hatinya berubah seketika saat melihat awan gelap nampak menyelimuti langit hari ini, sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan. Gaara menahan gerakan kakinya membuat Naruto menghentikan ayunannya.

"Kakak berasal dari desa mana?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, ia sedikit penasaran dengan kedua orang asing yang sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya untuk bermain.

"Konoha..." Satsuki membuka suaranya dan menyamakan tinggi dirinya dengan Gaara yang masih terdiam di ayunannya.

"Apa.. disana sangat menyenangkan?" Tanya Gaara sembari menatap kedua ujung kakinya, kenapa ia harus menanyakan hal itu. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Satsuki yang melihat kegelisahan sang bocah langsung menepuk kepala bocah bersurai merah itu, kedua matanya sedikit menyipit dan bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Ya... disana sangat menyenangkan." Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat senyuman hangat Kunoichi yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah lambang desa daun nampak terikat di dahinya, lambang salah satu dari lima negara besar.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba semua hal yang ada dipikirannya kini menghilang seketika. Apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan sebenarnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dadanya selalu terasa sesak, rasanya sulit bahkan untuk mengambil nafasnya sekalipun.

"Aku... ingin pergi.." Ucap Gaara lirih, kepalanya tertunduk menahan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Mungkin ada baiknya ia tak mengatakannya, tapi ia tak lagi dapat menahan setiap gejolak yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia tak ingin sendiri, jauh di dalam sana ia merasa sangat kesepian. Semua orang membencinya, ia benar-benar tak diinginkan disini.

Bruuuk

Gaara membelalakkan kedua matanya, dari belakang sebuah tangan tan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi kecuali senyuman Satsuki yang tak memudar. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, kini sebuah senyuman hangat kembali menyapanya. Kenapa, ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa mereka dapat memberikan senyuman mereka semudah itu pada monster seperti dirinya.

Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung kembali, keramahan ke dua orang ninja dihadapannya ini membuat air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Percayalah ketika kau tersenyum, sesuatu yang baik akan menghampirimu..."

.

.

.

Hujan kini mulai membasahi negeri pasir itu, beberapa orang nampak menikmati kehangatan rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tap tap tap

Dua orang dengan jubah panjang bermotif awan merah nampak berjalan memecah hujan. Dalam keheningan mereka menatap dinding tinggi yang menutupi akses negeri Suna dengan dunia luar.

"Maaa.. sepertinya kita harus meledakkan yang satu ini Sasori-danna.." Ucap Deidara, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku yang tersampir di pinggulnya.

Cham cham cham

Suara kunyahan dari kedua mulut yang ada di masing-masing telapak tangan rekan timnya itu membuat Sasori sedikit risih.

"Jangan gegabah Deidara.." tegur Sasori, ia mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik lagi dibandingkan harus meledakkan dinding itu untuk membangunkan seluruh warga negeri Suna.

"Hnnn?"

"Aku mempunya orang dalam disini, tak lama lagi gerbang ini akan terbuka."

Deidara mendengus tak suka mendengar penjelasan Sasori, akan lebih menyenangkan jika seandainya ia meledakkan dinding pembatas ini. Mungkin seluruh warga negeri Suna akan berteriak ketakutan dan berlarian kesana-kemari.

Saat Deidara sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dinding pembatas itu mulai terbuka. Matanya menyipit mendapati seorang ninja dengan lambang Suna di ikat kepalanya itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Sasori. Mungkin ia lah orang dalam yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasori sebelumnya.

Kedua penjaga dinding pembatas Suna itu kini nampak terlihat tak berdaya dibawah guyuran hujan. Aliran merah memanjang mulai mengotori alas negeri ini dan mulai mengubah warnanya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kita perlu meledakkan orang itu juga?" Tanya Deidara, kedua tangannya nampak siap membuat peledak baru.

"Kau selalu membuat kekacauan, simpan ledakan bodohmu."

Peringat Sasori, ia tak terlalu suka dengan rekan se timnya ini. Terlalu cerewet dan tidak sabaran berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tak banyak berbicara.

"Aku hanya bercanda, seperti biasanya lau selalu kaku..." Deidara terkikik geli saat Sasori hanya melewatinya tanpa menghiraukan ocehannya.

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi..."

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi yang kini tengah menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Ia tak mengerti jalan pemikiran seorang Kazekaze, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan akan mengorbankan anaknya sendiri demi desa yang ia pimpin. Itu adalah hal tergila yang ia pernah dengar, apa karena anak itu berbeda dengan anak lainnya?

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto.." Ucap Kakashi melihat Naruto yang kini mulai terendam emosi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang, Kakashi sensei!"

Satsuki menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berusaha mengatur emosinya. Kedua tangan pemuda tan itu mengepal erat, giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu sekarang karena ia pun sekarang merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa karena ia seorang jinchuriki... Jangan membuatku tertawa.."

"Kematiannya tidak akan sia-sia..."

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Neji, kematiannya tidak akan sia-sia ia bilang.

"Pemikiranmu yang seperti itu akan membunuhmu kapan saja. Jinchuriki atau bukan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keputusan ini. Kita bukanlah bagian dari desa Suna, kita tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan mereka." Naruto mengepalkan kepalan tangannya.

"Lalu, kau akan membiarkan seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tak tahu cara memegang senjata untuk membela desa yang bahkan tak menghargai keberadaanya." Kakashi menghela nafasnya lelah, ia memang sebenarnya tak begitu setuju dengan keputusan Kazekaze. Tapi, ia tak bisa mencampuri urusan negara Suna. Ia tak memiliki wewenang untuk itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto..."

Perkataan Satsuki membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Sebaiknya kau dinginkan juga kepalamu, Satsuki.." Komentar Neji, ia mulai tak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Benar kata Neji, aku pun tak setuju dengan keputusan Kazekaze tapi kita tak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka..."

Tik tik tik tik

Suara hujan yang bernyanyi kini membukam mereka dalam kesunyian, tak ada satu orang pun lagi yang menyorakan pendapatnya.

Apa pun yang keputusan yang akan mereka ambill, Naruto tak peduli lagi. Apapun itu ia akan tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Kazekaze." Perkataan tiba-tiba Satsuki kini membukam semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka tak tahu apa yang kini sedang direncanakan oleh wanita besurai panjang itu.

.

.

.

Gaara menatap pantulan dirinya dibalik jendela, beberapa tetesan hujan meluncur begitu saja di depan matanya. Tangan mungilnya mulai mencoret kaca itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Memandangi tulisannya yang kini tercetak di jendela membuat senyumannya mengembang. Ai yang berarti cinta, suatu saat nanti ia berharap ia akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar akan menyayanginya.

'Percayalah ketika kau tersenyum, sesuatu yang baik akan menghampirimu.'

Gaara semakin mengembangkan senyumannya, perkataan kunoichi desa Konoha itu membuat ia sedikit mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sendirian, ada Yasamaru yang selalu menyayanginya. Dan ia masih memiliki seorang ayah yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan meliriknya dengan penuh kasih.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini tuan Gaara?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu nampak menatap Gaara dengan pandangan penuh keingin tahuan. Kedua bola matanya menyipit tatkala melihat sebuah tulisan Ai yang ada di jendela yang di pandangi bocah bersurai merah itu. Senyumannya seketika menghilang, ia mulai menyamakan tingginya dengan Gaara dan menatap hujan yang turun membasahi negeri Suna.

"Yashamaru..." Panggil Gaara lirih dan menatap pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapannya itu dengan ragu.

"Hmm.."

"Apa, kau menyayangiku?"

Tubuh Yashamaru tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara, menyayanginya katanya. Yashamaru mengulum senyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari anak kakaknya yang telah meninggal saat melahirkan monster dalam kandungannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, senyuman kakak perempuannya itu kini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, saya menyayangi tuan Gaara." Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Rasa sayang saya sama dengan rasa sayang ibu anda.." Ucapnya, senyuman kecil nampak tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan Yashamaru.."

Mengulum senyumannya semakin lebar, kedua mata lelaki itu kini semakin menyipit karena terus menerus mengumbar senyumannya.

"Saya tak akan pernah meninggalkan tuan Gaara. Saya berjanji untuk mendiang kakak saya.." Ada rasa hangat yang kini menjalar di dalam rongga dadanya, Gaara tak begitu mengerti tapi ia merasa sangat senang. Walau semua orang memandangnya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang penjahat, hanya satu orang saja yang mempercayainya ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur dapat terlahir di dunia ini.

"Ya.. Yashamaru, apa yang kau suka?" Yashamaru mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Hmm.. saya tak begitu menyukai sesuatu, tapi saya suka ketika anda tersenyum."

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya walau ia tak begitu mengerti. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang disukai Yashamaru, mungkin dengan itulah ia dapat menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Yashamaru.

"A.. aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu... " Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba dan pergi meninggalkan Yashamaru dengan raut terkejutnya.

Kedua matanya masih menatap kepergian Gaara beberapa detik yang lalu, ia tak mengerti. Mengapa ia dapat berlaku baik dihadapan Gaara jika sebenarnya ia membencinya. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia mengingat mendiang kakaknya yang tengah mengandung Gaara diusia tujuh bulan. Mendiang kakaknya tak pernah berhenti mengulum senyumannya saat kedua tangannya mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia bilang, anak yang akan ia lahirkan akan menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Ya, Gaara bisa saja menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat perkataan kakaknya tak salah. Tapi, ninja dengan kekuatan terkutuk.. apa itu yang kakaknya inginkan.

Tentu saja tidak. Tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan seorang monster di dunia ini, begitu juga kakaknya.

Gaara memacu langkah kaki kecilnya lebih cepat, genangan air hujan membuatnya sulit untuk berlari. Ia tak perduli dengan hujan yang kini mengguyurnya, membayangkan raut senang Yashamaru saat ia memberikan sesuatu pada Yashamaru membuatnya melupakan sekitarnya. Sebenarnya ia masih belum tahu apa yang akan ia berikan pada Yashamaru, tapi ia terlalu senang hingga melupakan hal itu.

Langkah kaki Gaara terhenti, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada beberapa kedai makanan, toko ramuan herbal dan obat-obatan, lalu sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam senjata. Sekarang ia tak tahu kemana lagi ia akan pergi, Gaara menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai berjalan pada salah satu kedai yang menjual makanan manis.

Mungkin nanti ia memberikan Yashamaru sesuatu, sekarang ia akan memberikan beberapa kue manis padanya. Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantung yang berisi kue manis yang ia beli beberapa saat lalu. Tubuhnya sedikit ia bungkukan agar kue itu tak basah.

Melirik sekitarnya, Gaara mulai melewati gang dibandingkan jalan besar. Jalanan itu nampak sepi, tak ada satu orang pun yang melewati jalan sempit ini ketika hujan jadi Gaara semakin memacu langkah kakinya tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

Buuuk

Tubuh Gaara terhuyung saat ia menubruk seseorang yang lebih besar darinya, kantung berisi kue itu kini terjatuh. Gaara menatap kantung itu dengan sendu, padahal ia sudah bersusah payah untuk memberikan kue itu pada Yashamaru tapi sepertinya ia tak dapat memberikannya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati saat berlari bocah.."

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan dari orang yang ditabraknya itu. Sebuah jubah panjang dengan lambang awan merah nampak melekat pada kedua sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya. Mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tak mengenali kedua orang ini.

"Kau Gaara kan?" Gaara menatap waspada pada kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Si.. siapa kalian?!"

Deidara menyeringai melihat tubuh Gaara yang mulai gemetaran, anak itu pasti takut. Deidara mulai mendekati Gaara, berusaha menekan anak itu.

"Apa kau takut?"

Gaara tesentak saat jarak diantara dirinya dengan Deidara menyempit. Pria dengan tutup mata di sebelah matanya nampak akan menyentuhnya sebelum sebuah suara membuat pergerakan orang itu terhenti.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya.."

Sebuh kunai kini nampak berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Deidara tersenyum mengejek dan ia melompat mundur. Melihat repon dari musuhnya, Yashamaru langsung bediri di depan Gaara.

"Tuan Gaara, pergilah dari sini.." Perintahnya, matanya menatap waspada gerak gerik kedua orang asing yang ada dihadapnnya.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Saya mohon tuan Gaara.."

Gaara menggigit bibirnya mendengar perintah Yashamaru. Menelan ludahnya, Gaara mulai berdiri dan menatap punggung lebar Yashamaru yang tengah melindunginya.

"Kau akan kembali kan.." Yashamaru tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Saya pasti kembali, jadi pergilah.." Jawan Yashamaru, suaranya sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. Ia tak yakin akan kembali dengan selamat menghadapi kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan kehidupannya, berpura-pura memasang senyum setiap hari. Ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Yashamaru, ia percaya pada lelaki itu. Jika ia akan benar-benar kembali, ia tak akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Apa kau pikir bisa mengalah kami.." Yashamaru tersenyum kecil mendengar ejekan Deidara.

"Aku tidak berfikir demikian, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghambat kalian walaupun hanya sebentar."

Deidara menyeringai, kedua tangannya masih mengunyah tanah liat. Menghabisi orang yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar sangat mudah untuknya.

"Aku saja yang akan menghadapinya, kau bisa menonton dari sini Sasori-danna.." Kedua matanya Yashamaru membulat mendengar nama Sasori, ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama Deidara.."

Yashamaru mulai berlari dan melemparkan kunainya yang ia balut dengan kertas peledak.

Duarr duarr duarrr

Asap hitam mengepul, serangan Yashamaru tak mengenai kedua orang itu sedikitpun. Ia berdecak dan mulai menyerang Deidara yang masih sibuk mengunyah tanah liat.

Sejenak ia berfikir untuk apa keberadaannya disini. Ia tak pernah begitu mengerti, hatinya sudah lama mati. Ia tak lagi dapat merasakan kehangatan saat mendiang kakaknya meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya seorang anak dengan monster yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi semua tanggung jawabnya akan selesai, semua kehidupannya yang selalu terasa hampa akan berakhir. Ia tak lagi harus mengulum senyumannya untuk seseorang yang ia benci.

Yashamaru bergerak cepat, kunai yang berada ditangannya ia arahkan pada Deidara. Serangannya terus meleset, musuhnya ini benar-benar kuat. Deidara melompat mundur menghindari serangan Yashamaru.

Uuuek

Dua buah laba-laba kecil keluar dari mulut yang ada di telapak tangannya. Ia menyeringai dan melemparnya pada Yashamaru. Laba-laba itu terjatuh di tanah dan berjalan cepat menuju Yashamaru.

Yashamaru melemparkan kunai-kuanainya ke arah laba-laba yang dilemparkan musuhnya dan-

Boom boom

Kedua matanya membulat mendapati ledakan besar yang membuta tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang. Benda yang dibuat lelaki itu adalah sebuah peledak yang berbahaya.

Tappp

Yashamaru melihat kearah bawah saat kakinya menginjak beberapa kue yang nampak berhamburan dari kantung coklat di bawahnya.

'Ya.. Yasamaru, apa yang kau suka?'

'Hmm.. saya tak begitu menyukai sesuatu, tapi saya suka ketika anda tersenyum.'

'A.. aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu... '

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat percakapan Gaara dengan dirinya sebelum bocah itu pergi di tengah hujan lebat. Jadi, Gaara pergi ditengah hujan hanya untuk memberikannya kue manis.

"Gaara..." Yashamaru berujar lirih dan menatap dirinya dari pantulan genangan air dibawahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, percakapann dirinya dan mediang kakaknya kini terlintas di kepalanya.

'Yashamaru, tolong.. jaga Gaara dengan sepenuh hatimu. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa melakukannya, tapi aku akan selalu melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya, tolong katakan padanya... jika aku sangat menyayanginya.'

Ia sekarang mengerti alasan mengapa ia tetap berada di tempat ini. Perasaan hangat kini menyelimutinya, dari lubuk hatinya sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ia selalu memberikan senyumannya pada Gaara. Ia tak membenci anak itu, ia hanya tak dapat menerima kepergian kakaknya. Ia menyayangi Gaara, karenanya ia terkadang benci ketika melihat anak itu tersenyum dengan lepas. Senyuman itu.. selalu mengingatkannya pada mendiang kakaknya.

Yashamaru membuka kedua matanya, ia akan benar-benar bertarung serius dan menepati janjinya pada Gaara. Ia akan kembali bagaimana pun caranya, ia tak akan membiarkan Gaara seorang diri.

"Aku akan kembali.." Ucap Yashamaru lirih lalu bersiap menyerang kedua musuh yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga ditengah kesibukkan yang terus melanda:D hehe

Mungkin setelah ini saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan mohon dimaklumi ya, sebentar lagi saya akan menghadapi UN jadi mohon doanya minna ^^

Terimakasih atas review kalian maaf saya tak bisa membalas beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian :D

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk review kalian, review kalian adalah semangat saya untuk terus menulis ff ini dan terimakasih untuk:

**The KidSNo OppAi, anbuROOT, lutfisyahrizal, adityasriwijaya, Naminamifrid, The Black Water, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, viraoctvn, A'Raion No Sun, vali vanishing dragon lucifer, InspiritWoohyun, Nokia 7610, Menma Uzumaki, Nagasaki, Guest dan samsul hutamara.**

Baiklah yang ingin tanya-tanya atau menambah jalinan pertemanan bisa add fb saya ya, yang mau alamatnya pm ok

Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya minna, review ok #lambai2


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, Membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy&amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 6 : Ai

.

.

.

Dibawah guyuran hujan Gaara masih memacu langkahnya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah belakang. Sosok Yashamaru sudah tidak lagi terlihat, ia sudah berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan Yashamaru dibelakang.

Duuuar

Suara ledakan besar membuat langkah kakinya terhenti, suara ledakan itu berasal dari arah Yashamaru. Ada rasa khawatir yang terus menggerogoti hatinya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru..." Ujarnya lirih, kedua tangannya mengepal.

'Hmm.. saya tak begitu menyukai sesuatu, tapi saya suka ketika anda tersenyum.'

Gaara tersentak, perkataan Yashamaru kini membukamnya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Yashamaru menghadapi kedua orang berbahaya itu. Dengan tekat yang sudah bulat Gaara mulai berlari memutar arahnya, ia akan membawa Yashamaru dengannya.

"Hah... hahh.. haahh.."

Deidara menyeringai menatap Yashamaru yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya, wajah lelaki itu kini nampak tertutupi oleh darah. Ia terus mengatur deru nafasnya yang memendek dengan sebuah kunai yang digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Cepat selesaikan Deidara." Lelaki dengan julukan peledak itu tersenyum mengejek mendengar gerutuan Sasori.

Ia tak pernah menyukai gerutuan rekan se timnya itu, Deidara tak suka penggerutu seperti Sasori. Karenanya sekarang ia bergerak dengan cepat ia melemparkan beberapa peledak laba-labanya pada Yashamaru.

Yashamaru melompat mundur, kecepatan laba-laba itu semakin meningkat. Ia tak bisa menghidarinya lagi, Yashamaru menghela nafasnya berharap semuanya dapat berakhir dengan cepat.

'Maafkan saya tuan Gaara...' Yashamaru menutup kedua matanya, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Duuuuuark

"Yashamaru!" Yashamaru membuka matanya dengan lebar, suara Gaara meyentakkan kembali dalam kesadaranya yang semakin menipis.

Sebuah pelindung pasir nampak menjadi tembok pelindung bagi Yashamaru. Ia terduduk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, Yashamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Gaara yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya.

Tidak.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini!"

Gaara tersentak dan menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar teriakan Yashamaru. Pemuda itu nampak kepayahan dengan darah yang menutupi wajahnya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak suka melihat Yashamaru yang seperti ini.

"Cepat pergi!" Yashamaru berteriak seakan pita suaranya akan habis seketika. Melihat Gaara yang kembali membuat jiwanya seakan tertarik, ia tak ingin pengorbanannya sia-sia

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama, kau bilang akan terus bersamaku!" Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tahu jika ia pergi Yashamaru mungkin tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ia tak suka itu, ia tak ingin sendiri lagi. Cukup dengan ayahnya dan para warga desa, ia tak peduli jika ada Yashamaru yang selalu berada disisinya.

"Pertunjukkan yang menarik, tapi- aku rasa cukup main-mainnya.." Deidara menyeringai, tanpa aba-aba ia kembali melemparkan peledak berbentuk burung yang melesat cepat ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Gaara, teriakkan Yashamaru yang memilukan merobeknya dalam rasa sakit. Ia tak bisa mencernanya, tidak sebelum tubuh kecilnya terdorong oleh pelukan Yashamaru.

Hangat, Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya. Pelukan Yashamaru selalu membuat ia merasakan kasih sayang dari dunia ini, tapi- kenapa pelukan ini terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Duuuar

"arrrghh.."

.

.

'Gaara, kau anak yang tumbuh dari cintaku. Jadi- kau adalah anak yang penuh dengan cinta...'

'Kakak...' Yashamaru menatap tangan lemah kakaknya yang terus membelai wajah Gaara, wanita itu nampak terus mengembangkan senyumannya, memberikan seluruh cintanya pada buah hatinya.

'Yashamaru, tolong.. jaga Gaara dengan sepenuh hatimu. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa melakukannya, tapi aku akan selalu melindunginya sampai kapan pun. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya, tolong katakan padanya... jika aku sangat menyayanginya.'

Semua kenangan itu muncul seketika dalam benak Yashamaru. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin memburuk, bahkan sekarang ia sedikit kesulitan melihat wajah Gaara. Tubuhnya kini serasa mati rasa, ia bahkan sulit menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Gaara..." panggillnya lirih.

Gaara membuka kedua matanya, Yashamaru nampak mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Uhuuk.."

"Yashamaru!" Teriak Gaara panik, batukkan darah Yashamaru terjatuh pada wajahnya.

"Ingatlah tuan Gaara, anda adalah anak yang tumbuh dari cinta kakak saya. Anda adalah anak yang penuh dengan cinta.. jangan pernah lupakan itu." Ucap Yashamaru, kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan tubuhnya kini terjatuh menimpa Gaara.

"Tidak..tidak- Yashamaru, Yashamaru!"

Deidara tertawa, adegan yang ada dihadapannya membuat perutnya terkocok. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat adegan seperti ini.

"Ha- dia sudah mati ya.." Ejek Deidara.

'Mati?'

Gaara mulai berdiri dan menatap Yahsamaru dengan tatapan kosong. Yashamaru selalu tersenyum untuknya, sampai kapan pun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum untuknya bahkan saat ini pun lelaki itu tetap memberikan senyuman untuknya.

Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Orang yang ada di hadapannya itu harus mati.

Senyuman kini tampak mengembang di wajah Gaara, pasir-pasirnya nampak melayang membentuk tombak-tombak kecil di sekitarnya

Tawa Deidara langsung lenyap seketika. Dengan cepat ia berlari, mamanfaatkan kondisi Gaara yang masih sibuk dalam pikirannya.

Buuuk

"Aa..." Tubuh Gaara abruk seketika saat Deidara dengan cepat memukul perutnya. Pasir-pasir kecil berbentuk tombak tajam mulai berjatuhan, Gaara tak lagi dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Misi sukses.."

.

.

Kakashi mulai bertindak membawa timnya setelah mendengar suara ledakkan. Naruto nampak tertinggal sedikit lebih jauh dari pergerakannya yang cepat, ini mungkin sulit bagi Naruto karena ia belum terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia tak perlu menghawatirkan Satsuki ataupun Neji, mereka berdua dapat bertarung dengan baik maupun membunuh musuh tanpa keragu-raguan. Tapi Naruto, ia tak yakin dengan itu semua.

Aroma darah yang bercampur dengan tanah basah saat hujan mulai tercium, Kakashi mulai mengambil beberapa kunainya bersiap siaga. Akatsuki, entah mengapa ia sangat yakin ledakan itu disebabkan oleh orang-orang Akatsuki.

Gang yang minim cahaya dan aliran darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan membuat Kakashi mengernyit. Sepertinya beberapa menit yang lalu telah terjadi pertempuran disini.

Tap tap tap tap

'Ini..' Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati tubuh Yashamaru yang tergeletak bersimpah darah.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya Satsuki yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

Kakashi berjongkok dan mengecek denyut nadi yang ada di leher Yashamaru, berharap lelaki dihadapannya itu masih hidup.

"Dia masih hidup, kita harus cepat membawanya.." Ucap Kakashi kemudian, walaupun lemah ia yakin jika lelaki itu masih dapat bertahan hidup karenanya dengan cepat Kakashi membawa Yashamaru.

Setelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan Gaara, kedua anggota Akatsuki itu langsung meninggalkan negeri Suna dengan cepat. Sasori membenci aroma ini, aroma pasir basah yang memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. Mengingatkan ia pada dirinya yang dulu, negeri ini membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Negeri ini tak pernah mengerti arti dari sebuah seni. Kazekage hanya dapat mengirimkan mayat-mayat ke medan pertempuran, pertahanan desa yang lemah dan pendidikan militer yang kurang berkembang. Negeri Suna yang dikatakan sebagai salah satu dari ke 5 negara besar hanyalah sebuah bualan, bualan yang terus membelai mereka dalam teror kematian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Deidara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasori yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Teruslah berjalan, aku muak berada lebih lama disini." Gerutu Sasori.

Deidara mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kedua matanya menyipit, matahari terbenam nampak menahan pikirannya untuk sesaat. Saat melihatnya ia selalu teringat dengan sharingan milik Itachi salah satu anggota akatsuki yang membuat ia bergabung dengan organisasi ini sekarang.

"Sasori-danna, apa menurutmu Uchiha akan benar-benar punah?" Tanya pria blonde itu tiba-tiba.

"Maksudku, jika Itachi mati bukankah tidak akan ada lagi Uchiha.." Sasori nampak tak tertarik tapi ia mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan rekan timnya itu.

"Mata itu, sharingan.. mereka benar-benar indah." Sasori memejamkan kedua matanya, pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan gadis muda Uchiha yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

"Masih ada satu Uchiha lagi selain Itachi.."

"Ha?"

.

.

Satsuki nampak mencoba menenangkan emosi pemuda berambut blonde yang ada disampingnya. Akatsuki telah berhasil menculik Gaara, fakta itulah yang membuat emosi Naruto semakin memuncak.

Kazekage nampak tenang mendengarkan informasi mengenai penyerangan Akatsuki. Ia bahkan tak mengira jika Akatsuki akan menyerang secepat ini, ditambah Gaara sudah mereka dapatkan.

"Misi kalian sudah selesai di desa ini, jadi bukankah sebaiknya kalian kembali. Masalah Akatsuki akan kami tangani sediri, aku berharap orang-orang Konoha tidak terlalu ikut campur."

Suara tegas Kazekage itu membukam semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kakashi menghela nafasnya, misi mereka hanyalah mengawasi pergerakan Akatsuki jadi dengan kata lain mereka tak memiliki urusan lagi di negeri pasir itu.

"Gaara, dia anakmu bukan.." Ucap Naruto lirih, ia tak mengerti mengapa Kazekage dapat setenang itu mengetahui anaknya yang telah diculik Akatsuki.

Apa karena ia seorang jinchuriki, karenanya mereka memperlakukannya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Semua itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong, mereka juga manusia.

"Misi kami belum selesai.."

Semua pasang mata kini menatap Satsuki, perkataan gadis itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan untuk mereka semua.

"Kami masih belum mengetahui tujuan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya dari mengumpulkan para Bijuu, untuk menghindari hal terburuk dari pengambilan Bijuu. Kami akan menyelamatkan Gaara.." Neji memandang Satsuki dengan tatapan tak setuju, Akatsuki bukanlah organisasi yang dapat di remehkan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Diskusi itu memang tidak terlalu berjalan dengan lancar tapi pada akhirnya Kazekage pun ikut andil dalam misi menyelamatkan Gaara. Ia bahkan mengirimkan satu orang ninja medis untuk ikut dalam pengejaran.

Di rumah sakit Sunagakure tepatnya di ruang pemuda bernama Yashamaru yang kini mulai membuka matanya. Ia tak pernah berfikir jika ia masih dapat hidup setelah menghadapi kedua anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Apa kau yakin orang itu memanggil rekannya dengan nama- Sasori?" Tanya seorang nenek tua, suaranya seakan tersangkut ditenggorokan saat menanyakan hal itu. Yashamaru terdiam sejenak lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, aku yakin.. rekannya yang bernama Deidara menyebut rekan timnya Sasori-danna."

Persendian nenek bernama Chiyo itu kini melemas, mendengar nama cucunya yang sudah lama meninggalkan desa membuat ia kehilangan sedikit nyawanya.

"Bisa kau deskripsikan penampilan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ya, mereka memakai sebuah jubah panjang bergambar awan merah, satu berambut pirang. Dia seorang penyerang jarak jauh menggunakan bahan peledak, namanya Deidara. Rekannya, aku tak tahu tapi- aku dengar namanya Sasori."

Nenek Chiyo memejamkan kedua matanya, mendengar nama Sasori membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sasori cucunya, cucu yang telah meninggalkan desa setelah kedua orang tuanya terbunuh saat perang terjadi. Ia tak pernah mengira jika Sasori akan menjadi seorang pembelot.

"Apakah anda mengenal Sasori?" Nenek Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi, pria bermasker itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Dia- adalah cucuku." Ungkapnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak.

.

.

Pengerjaran Gaara dimulai pada malam hari, karena mereka tak ingin tertinggal lebih jauh. Naruto tampaknya sedikit kewalahan karena ia tak terbiasa menjalani misi seperti ini, tapi mengingat Gaara yang kini berada di tangan Akatsuki membuat ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Ucap nenek Chiyo tiba-tiba, membuat pergerakan mereka terhenti.

"Pemuda itu nampaknya sudah kelelahan." Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang nenek Chiyo dan mendapati Naruto yang terengah-engah.

"Aku masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Naruto sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak Nenek Chiyo.

"Kita akan beristirahat sekarang, suka atau tidak suka Naruto.." Bantah Kakashi,

"Tapi-"

"Kita tidak hanya mengejar mereka, kita juga harus bertarung melawan mereka. Dengan keadaan lelah kita akan kalah telak." Potong Satsuki. Naruto menghela nafasnya, mungkin ia memang membutuhkan istirahat saat ini.

Sampai saat ini semua pikiran Naruto dipenuhi dengan kondisi Gaara. Walaupun ia baru saja bertemu dengan anak itu, sedikitnya ia dapat merasakan perasaan Gaara- mungkin karena mereka sesama jinchuriki.

Nenek Chiyo menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, orang-orang Konoha itu nampak terlihat peduli dengan Gaara. Mengulum senyuman pahitnya, ia tak mengerti orang-orang Konoha itu.

"Kau benar-benar peduli padanya?" Tanya nenek Chiyo tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya terpejam, penasaran jawaban apa yang akan pemuda itu berikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tersinggung.

Kobaran api yang berasal dari api unggun kini ikut andil dalam memanaskan suasana hati Naruto.

"Karena dia seorang jinchuriki, semua orang memperlakukan kami seolah-olah kehidupan kami hanyalah sebuah mainan." Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, benar-benar peduli katanya.

"Dia, Gaara- apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan?!" Naruto menahan nafasnya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. "Dengan mudah kalian mengatakan demi perdamaian dan perdamain, karena itu kehidupan kami menjadi sesuatu yang harus disalahkan. Apa kami ikut andil dalam perang? Apa kami berusaha membunuh kalian?!"

"Kau, seorang jinchuriki?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo tak percaya.

Tak tahan dengan pembicaraan yang membuat emosinya terus memuncak Naruto bergegas pergi ke dalam hutan, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Melihat Naruto yang pergi, Satsuki pun bergegas menyusul Naruto.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Pamit Satsuki.

Kepergian Naruto membuat suasana hening diantara Kakashi dan Nenek Chiyo sementara Neji masih memandang kepergian Satsuki.

"Naruto adalah seorang jinchuriki, sama seperti Gaara." Ucap Neji, ia tak suka keheningan yang kini berda ditengah –tengah mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi Akatsuki bersama-sama, melihat kondisi yang terjadi saat ini membuat ia ragu.

"Jinchuriki, orang-orang Konoha tak bisa ditebak. Mengapa kalian membiarkan pemuda itu keluar dari desa terlebih dalam misi ini."

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengingat setiap pertemuannya dengan Naruto dalam sebuah sel tahanan. Setiap Jinchuriki tak memiliki kebebasan, itulah yang ia tahu. Mereka buakanlah seorang ninja, yang harus menyerahkan dirinya pada desa. Mereka hanya sebuah tahanan, tahanan yang harus menyerahkan dirinya dengan paksa pada desa.

Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, Kakashi selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu jika ia dapat keluar dari sel tahanannya?

Rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang Naruto rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Agaknya ia yakin jika pemuda itu memiliki dendam yang cukup untuk membunuh seseorang, tapi pemuda itu tak menunjukkan gelagat demikian. Naruto adalah seorang ninja yang cerdas, ia selalu dapat mempelajari sesuatu dengan mudah setelah membaca. Jika ia dihadapkan dengan kondisi dimana ia akan melawan Naruto, Kakashi bahkan memilih tak bertarung melawan Naruto walaupun pemuda itu hanyalah seorang pemula dalam penggunaan ninjutsu. Mengingat Naruto bahkan dapat menguasai jurus-jurus yang berada di gulungan yang diberikan Satsuki dalam waktu satu hari. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Naruto menjadi seorang pembelot.

.

.

"Naruto..."

"Kenapa!"

"Apakah kehidupan kami adalah sebuah kesalahan!"

Buuk

Berusaha menenangkan emosinya, Naruto melampiaskannya dengan memukul pohon yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kehidupan seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan..." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, rasa sakit kian menjalar ke dalam hatinya.

"Ada alasan mengapa seseorang dilahirkan di dunia ini, Naruto. Dan aku rasa, kau ditakdirkan untuk mengubah dunia. Tanda kegelapan itu, tidak diberikan kepada sembarang orang. Karenanya, aku yakin kau dapat mengubah pemikiran orang-orang mengenai keberadaan jinchuriki.."

Mengubah dunia yang membenci keberadaannya sendiri. Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengubah dunia yang bahkan sama sekali tak mempercayainya.

"**Mereka berusaha memanfaatkan kekuatanmu, Naruto.."**

"**Jika kau ingin membunuh mereka aku bisa meminjamkan kekuatanku." **Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, Kurama membuat emosinya semakin kacau.

Buuk

Tubuh pemuda berambut blonde itu tersentak, Satsuki kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ada rasa hangat yang membuat perasannya sedikit tenang, pelukan Satsuki benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Terimakasih, Satsuki..." Tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi Naruto.

.

.

Badai pasir yang melanda Suna membuat perjalanan tim pengejaran terhenti beberapa hari. Perasaan cemas kian hari menghinggapi Naruto. Setelah badai pasir berlalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda hingga 3 hari.

Tap tap tap tap

Pakkun memimpin pengejaran kali ini, anjing ninja itu sangat mahir. Degup jantung Naruto semakin berpacu, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di markas persembunyian Akatsuki. Ia berharap Gaara akan baik-baik saja.

Sebuah batu besar menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, pakkun telah menunjuk markas Akatsuki yang berada dibalik batu besar itu.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menghancurkan batu ini." Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka mulai menarik nafas mereka, sebentar lagi mereka akan berhadapan dengan Akatsuki.

"Chidori." Kakashi menggunakan Chidorinya untuk menghancurkan batu itu, sedikit lubang akan membuat retakkan yang lebih besar pada batu.

Duaarrk

Tap tap tap tap

Dengan cepat mereka mulai memasuki gua setelah batu besar itu berhasil dihancurkan. Pemandangan dihadapan mereka membuat mereka terpaku.

Gaara yang terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya, tak jauh dari tempatnya dua orang anggota Akatsuki tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan meremehkan. Satu orang berambut blonde yang mereka ketahui bernama Deidara tengah terduduk di sebuah batu dan seorang lagi nampak bertubuh lebih pendek, ia tengah berdiri dengan posisi tegap. Senyuman tampak mengembang di bibir pemuda berambut merah itu, dia adalah-

"Sasori..." Ucap Satsuki saat melihat Sasori yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Nenek Chiyo dan- Satsuki Uchiha."

TBC

Akhirnya bisa juga update chapter 6 ini, maaf kalau ada salah kata update kilat gara-gara laptop saya rusak hhehe

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, tadinya mau lanjutnya lama tapi pas baca review dari kalian jadi saya ngebut nulis ch 6 ini :D

Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk:

**Viraoctvn, Nokia 7610, The KidSNo Oppai, The Black Water, kazuki ken 71, AprilianyArdeta, Pein super mesum, ExNeko, samsul hutamara, Khasanah Al-husna 796, akarui kurai shiko deli-chan, Bayu J, InspiritWoohyunl, diaazz kapitenn, dan A'Raion No Sun.**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mengingatkan, saya terlalu terburu-buru dalam menulisnya. Jadi, Kazekage ngga sadar ketulis Kazekaze :D hhhehe

Dan kalau ide Naruto drbawa Orochimaru, hmmm sepertinya tidak bisa. Maaf ya.. terimakasih juga atas do'a untuk Un-nya juga ya ^^

Untuk kekuatan Naruto apa saja, akan terjawab di ch berikutnya. Karena full untuk ch kedapan mulai banyak adengan-adegan pertarungan :D

Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya minna ^^

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

The Darkness Mark

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy &amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 7 : Arti Seni Sejati

.

.

.

Aku.. apa kau tahu siapa aku?

Aku yang dahulu tak bisa menemukan tempat untuk pulang, akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan desa Suna. Satu hal yang kutahu, keluarga adalah tempat dimana seseorang dapat pulang. Aku yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku saat kecil, pada saat itu tak dapat melakukan apapun dan kehilangan tempat untuk kembali.

Perlahan aku mulai melupakan wajah kedua orang tuaku, apa yang kuingat hanyalah senyuman mereka ketika pergi menuju medan perang. Lalu nenek Chiyo datang dan mengajarkanku bagaimana cara melupakan rasa sakitku, kami mulai merangkai tubuh boneka saat itu. Tapi-

Rasa rinduku yang terlalu besar berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak terkendali, setiap hari aku merangkainya. Berharap suatu saat nanti mereka dapat menjadi tempatku untuk kembali.

'Apa arti seni bagimu?'

'Ia indah dan abadi?'

'Abadi?'

.

.

Satsuki menatap Sasori yang kini berada dihadapannya, pemuda itu nampak tak berubah sedikit pun. Wajahnya nampak terlihat muda, seharusnya wajahnya sedikit menua sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Uchiha? Gadis itu benar-benar seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Deidara tak percaya, setahunya Uchiha yang tersisa hanyalah Itachi setelah pembantaian yang Itachi lakukan dahulu.

"Dia adik Itachi.." Jelas Sasori.

Satsuki menggertakan giginya, mendengar nama Itachi keluar dari mulut Sasori membuat emosinya semakin menjadi. Ia tak tahu apa hubungan Itachi dan Sasori, tapi ia berharap Itachi tak memiliki hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kurasa kau belum tahu, Itachi adalah salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki." Sasori menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Satsuki. Sepertinya gadis itu belum tahu mengenai keanggotan Itachi di Akatsuki.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Itachi… Itachi tak mungkin bergabung dengan Akatsuki!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakkan gadis itu, tiba-tiba Satsuki sudah berlari menuju Sasori dengan Kusanagi yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya.

"Satsuki!" Kakashi mulai berlari mencoba menghentikan gerakan Satsuki, emosinya benar-benar buruk ia berharap gadis itu tak bertindak ceroboh.

Booof

Sasori yang melihat pergerakan Satsuki langsung mengeluarkan Hiruko dari gulungan rahasianya. Boneka bertubuh bungkuk yang hanya setinggi perutnya itu lalu mengeluarkan jarum-jarum kecil dari mulutnya.

Keunggulannya mempunyai mata Sharinggan membuat Satsuki dengan mudah menghindari jarum-jarum itu. Kakashi yang melihat Satsuki yang sedang menghindari serangan dari Sasori langsung berlari, berusaha menahan pergerakan gadis sembrono itu yang sempat terhenti.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Nenek Chiyo yang melihat pertarungan antara Satsuki dan Sasori meneguk ludahnya. Ia masih tak mempercayai sosok Sasori yang kini berada di hadapannya, ia tak berubah. Dari fisik ketika ia meninggalkan Suna, wajah itu tak bertambah tua sedikit pun.

"Apa anda mengetahui sesuatu nenek Chiyo?" Nenek Chiyo menghela nafasnya, menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ia tak berubah sama sekali…"

"Maksud anda?"

"Ia sama dengan Sasori dulu sebelum meninggalkan desa, ia tak bertambah tua sedikit pun."

Perkataan nenek Chiyo membuat Neji melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan teliti, memang benar fisik Sasori nampak lebih muda dibandingkan rekan se timnyaitu.

"Byakugan." Neji pun mengaktifkan Byakugannya, matanya menyipit melihat aliran chakra dari Sasori. Mereka terkumpul di satu titik dan tubuh pemuda itu-

"Tubuh pemuda itu adalah boneka, apa aku benar?"

Naruto berusaha mencerna percakapan antara Neji dan nenek Chiyo yang berada disampingnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali melihat Gaara yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Sebaiknya kita selamatkan Gaara terlebih dahulu.." Ucap Naruto.

Neji yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah bersurai merah yang kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan.

"Baiklah kita akan mengalihkan perhatian pemuda pirang Akatsuki itu sementara Satsuki dan Kakashi menangani Sasori. Naruto, aku dan nenek Chiyo akan menahan pergerakan musuh dan manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Gaara. Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Neji, mereka bertiga pun mulai menyerang Deidara. Nenek Chiyo mulai berlari dan menggunakan jutsu Soshujinnya, kunai-kunai yang dikendalikan dengan benang chakranya ia arahkan pada Deidara yang mulai siaga.

"Kalian benar-benar bersemangat rupanya.." Deidara menyeringai, kecepatan mulut tangannya mengunyah tanah liat itu membuat ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Puluhan kunai yang dikendalikan oleh chakra nenek Chiyo hampir mengenainya. Pemuda bersurai nyentrik itu melompat kebelakang menghindari setiap kunai yang tertuju kearahnya.

Uuuek

Sudut bibir Deidara terangkat dan boof sebuah burung besar kini tercipta dari tanah liatnya. Ia melompat dan berhasil menghindari serangan dari nenek Chiyo.

Tep tep tep

Kunai-kunai itu tak berhasil mengenainya, Deidara mulai terbang tinggi dengan burung yang telah dibuatnya dari tanah liat.

"Kalian lumayan juga, orang-orang dari Konoha dan Suna ya..."

Naruto yang melihat jarak Deidara yang sudah cukup jauh dari Gaara mulai mengambil kesempatan. Neji dan Nenek Chiyo sepertinya berhasil menjauhkan Deidara.

Sudut Mata Deidara menangkap pergerakan Naruto yang berlari menuju arah Gaara. Pria dengan rambut blonde itu tertawa, membuat Nenek Chiyo dan Neji waspada.

"Gaara, anak itu sudah mati. Percuma saja kalian datang kemari.."

Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya, pernyataan Deidara membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Mencerna apa yang lelaki itu katakan, dalam waktu lima hari. Semuanya terasa sia-sia, kepercayaannya bahwa ia akan membawa Gaara dengan selamat sirna begitu saja.

Menghela nafasnya, Kakashi sudah memperkirakan jika hal ini akan terjadi. Mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan bocah malang itu, jika saja badai pasir tak datang saat itu.

"Ka..kalian mengambil bijuu dari tubuh Gaara?"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Satsuki, suara gadis itu bergetar. Kepalan tangannya pada pedang Kusanaginya semakin mengerat.

"Jinchuriki… mereka hanyalah sebuah wadah. Wadah untuk menanggung segala bentuk kecemburuan manusia. Keberadaan mereka di dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, bukankah lebih baik mereka mati demi mewujudkan perdamaian." Deidara menatap sekeliling, mencoba melihat beberapa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh lawannya kini. Benar, seharusnya jinchuriki tak perlu ada di dunia ini. Kekuatan yang melebihi ninja, hanya membuat perpecahan. Kecemburuan dan kerakusan manusia membuat mereka menjadi alat dalam peperangan.

Masih mencoba menerima kenyataan akan kegagalannya menyelamatkan Gaara, Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Gua ini sekarang terasa begitu kosong untuknya, tanpa suara. Tidak- apa mungkin sekarang ia mulai kehilangan pendengarannya.

Naruto melihat wajah Gaara yang terpejam, tak ada hembusan nafas atau pun suhu hangat yang membalut tubuh anak itu. Ia terduduk dan membawa Gaara ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh itu begitu kecil dan rapuh. Kau pasti bercanda.

"Gaara.." Naruto berucap lirih, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Gaara.

Jika saja, jika saja ia-

"**Kau membutuhkan kekuatanku, Naruto.."**

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Kurama. Ia manatap tubuh Gaara yang ada di pelukannya. Pandangannya mengeras, mereka harus membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Gaara. Benar, ia membutuhkan kekuatan Kurama untuk membalaskan kematian Gaara.

Bola mata berwarna sapphire Naruto kini tenggelam dalam warna merah darah. Tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya mengeras, sepasang taring kini nampak menyembul melalui celah bibirnya.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian…"

Suara berat Naruto mengambil perhatian anggota Akatsuki sesaat. Ia membaringkan tubuh Gaara kembali, tubuhnya terasa lebih baik sekarang. Kurama benar-benar meminjamkan chakra padanya. Sudut bibir pemuda blonde itu terangkat, ia menyeringai.

"Merepotkan.. jadi, kau juga seorang Jinchuriki. Sasori danna, apa kita akan menangkap yang satu ini juga?"

"Jangan ceroboh, ia berbeda dengan anak kecil itu." Deidara menyeringai, mulut di tangannya kembali mengunyah tanah liat.

"Justru itu lebih menyenangkan.. mari kita bermain bocah."

Deidara bukanlah tipe petarung jarak dekat, karenanya suka atau tidak suka ia harus memancing Jinchuriki itu keluar dari gua ini. Tempat ini membuat pergerakannya terbatas.

Naruto berlari menuju sisi Neji dan nenek Chiyo, staminanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah mendapatkan sedikit chakra dari Kurama. Pergerakannya kini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Naruto, jangan gegabah!" Neji berteriak nyaring, pemuda blonde itu benar-benar diluar kendali sekarang.

Neji berlari mendekati Deidara yang kini terbang dengan rendah, ia masih memiliki kesempatan menyerang anggota Akatsuki itu sementara Deidara sibuk dengan pergerakan Naruto. Sudut mata Neji melihat pergerakan Naruto yang dengan cepat menuju tempatnya dan Deidara. Benar-benar merepotkan, umpatnya kesal Naruto pasti akan bertindak sendiri tanpa mengikuti rencana mereka.

Deidara masih terlihat fokus melihat pergerakan Naruto tak menyadari Neji yang terus mengikis jaraknya dengan pria blonde itu.

Tap

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Neji yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan kuda-kuda yang sempurna.

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Shou_." Tubuh pemuda berambut blonde itu menegang, ia sudah benar-benar terperangkap oleh jutsu lawannya.

Dak dak

"Dua pukulan."

Dak dak dak dak

"Empat pukulan. Delapan pukulan. Enam belas pukulan. Tiga puluh dua pukulan. Enam puluh empat pukulan."

Tubuh Deidara terduduk, pemuda nyentrik itu terkena serangan Neji telak. Tapi- perlahan-lahan tubuh Deidara meleleh menjadi sebuah tanah liat. Neji terbelalak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan melihat tubuh Deidara yang asli tengah mengambang di udara. Pemuda blonde itu menyeringai, "Katsu!"

Duuuuark

"Neji!" Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, melihat Neji yang terkena ledakan Deidara.

Melihat Naruto yang semakin dekat ke arahnya Deidara membuat satu burung tanah liat kembali, berbahaya jika jaraknya terlalu dekat. Mengingat Neji yang tadi dapat menyerangnya, Deidara terbang lebih tinggi.

Chum chum chum

"Kau ingin bermain bukan, Jinchuriki…"

Ueek

Kembali beberapa burung kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu kini terbang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Memanfaatkan Naruto yang kini tengah menghindari burung-burung yang telah dibuatnya, Deidara semakin dekat menuju tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak tanpa penjagaan.

Duar duar duar

"Sialan." Naruto mengumpat, ia berhasil menghindari serangan ledakan Deidara. Kepulan asap yang bercampur dengan aroma tanah di udara membuat ia terbatuk.

Naruto mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya dan- seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih. Gaara. Deidara nampaknya tengah menuju tempat tubuh Gaara berada.

"Kauuu!"

Sebelum berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Deidara semakin dekat dengan tubuh itu. Naruto mengumpat dan kembali mengejar Deidara.

Deidara menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan, sedikit lagi ia akan membawa tubuh bocah malang itu sebagai umpan untuk memancing Naruto. Gua ini membuat pergerakannya terbatas, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus membawa jinchuriki itu keluar.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, di depannya nenek Chiyo nampak berlari menuju tempat Gaara. Neji yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan Deidara nampak sedikit kepayahan, dan Satsuki beserta Kakashi masih sedikit kewalahan mendekati tubuh asli dari Sasori.

Deidara yang hampir mendekati tubuh Gaara terhenti, nenek Chiyo kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tajam seolah tak ada hari esok untuknya.

Mendecakkan lidahnya Deidara kembali terbang dengan tinggi, nenek itu tidak bisa diremehkan di usianya yang setua itu. Mungkin ia juga bisa menyamai permainan kugutsu milik Sasori.

Sasori merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, sekarang ia harus mengahadapi dua ninja sekaligus. Kugutsu Hiruko memulai serangannya, ia bergerak dengan cepat menuju arah Satsuki yang masih terlihat waspada.

Trang

Kunai yang dipegang Hiruko terhenti oleh Kusanagi Satsuki, gadis Uchiha itu menahannya dengan tepat. Sasori menyeringai, Hiruko kini menyemburkan jarum-jarum kecil dari mulutnya membuat tubuh Satsuki mundur beberapa meter darinya.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Satsuki menatap tajam Sasori yang masih menyerigai padanya. Satsuki menghela nafasnya ,"Apa arti seni bagimu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasori terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari gadis itu, seringai dibibirnya terhapus begitu saja.

"Bukankah dulu aku sudah menjawabnya. Apa kau lupa?" Satsuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas jawaban yang diberikan Sasori dulu. Tapi- ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kembali. Sasori yang dulu ditemuinya dan Sasori yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal, jadi kau hanya perlu menjawabnya kembali."

"Seni itu indah dan abadi. Abadi yang berarti selamanya.." Sasori merenggangkan kedua tangannya di udara "Kau lihat sendiri kan, tubuh yang ku buat ini. Aku abadi." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang terus terpatri di wajahnya.

Nafas nenek Chiyo masih terengah-engah, kedua matanya menatap lekat sosok Sasori yang berada dihadapannya. Sudah lama ia ingin bertemu dengannya dan saat ini mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Sasori yang dahulu kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pembelot. Ini semua salahnya.

"Kau salah, seni abadi karena mereka diwariskan."

Sasori tersentak mendengar perkataan Satsuki, kedua tangannya yang direntangkan di udara perlahan turun. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, sepertinya Sasori tidak terlalu menyukai apa yang akan diucapkan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau buat, aku tak melihat itu adalah suatu keindahan. Abadi katamu, kau tak pernah berubah Sasori. Bagiku..dulu ataupun sekarang, seni yang kau buat hanyalah sebuah rasa sakit."

Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Akan ku tunjukkan padamu, arti seni yang sebenarnya. Karena aku adalah sebuah karya seni yang abadi."

Neji meneliti tubuh Hiruko yang dikendalikan oleh Sasori, untuk bagian ekornya pasti Sasori menaruh racun. Ia harus berhati-hati. Menghela nafasnya panjang, ia pasti bisa menghancurkannya dalam sekali serangan tapi masalahnya. Neji menatap Sasori yang kini masih bertarung dengan Satsuki dan Nenek Chiyo. Jika ia tidak bisa mendekati sang pengendali boneka, menghancurkan bonekanya tak terlalu buruk ia rasa.

"Hahh hahh…" Mengatur nafasnya yang semakin memendek, Sasori benar-benar sangat lincah.

Cip cip cip cip

Mengalirkan aliran listrik ke dalam Kusanaginya, Satsuki bersiap menyerang Sasori saat itu juga sebelum Neji yang kini berada di depannya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, simpan chakramu untuk membantu nenek Chiyo di pertarungan selanjutnya. Boneka itu serahkan saja padaku…"

Melihat punggung lebar Neji yang berada di depannya, Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia teringat sosok pemuda berambut panjang itu dulu, ia selalu menjadi tameng di setiap misi yang mereka jalani.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Sasori.." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mulai berlari menuju boneka Hiruko dan Satsuki yang juga mengikuti pergerakan Neji.

Hiruko kembali mengeluarkan jarum dari mulutnya. Neji yang melihat hal itu menghindar ke sisi kiri dan- terlihat Satsuki yang kini tengah menangkis jarum-jarum itu dengan Kusanaginya yang dialiri dengan elemen petir.

Jarak diantara Satsuki dan Hiruko semakin dekat, Sasori mendecakkan lidahnya dan-

Trakkk

Ekor Hiruko menahan pergerakkan Kusanagi Satsuki.

"Neji, sekarang." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar perkataan dari Satsuki. Di sisi kiri terlihat pemuda berambut panjang itu tengah berada dalam kuda-kuda yang sempurna.

"Hakke Rokujuyon shou."

Traak

Sasori tersentak benang chakranya putus begitu saja, Hiruko boneka yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pertahanannya rusak begitu saja. Tubuhnya terdorong mundur, ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jauh dibelakang Satsuki, nenek Chiyo yang melihat boneka Hiruko telah hancur langsung mengeluarkan gulungan rahasianya. Untuk kali ini ia akan benar-benar berjuang untuk menyadarkan Sasori.

Treeek

Nenek Chiyo menghembuskan nafasnya, ia sudah siap dengan resiko yang akan ia tanggung. Sasori bukan lagi Sasori cucu kecilnya dahulu, pemuda itu telah tumbuh dewasa dan memilih jalannya sendiri.

"Sasori.." Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin memanggil nama cucunya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sebelum kedua tangannya sendiri yang akan menyakitinya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini adalah kesalahan nenek tua sepertiku sampai kau menjadi penjahat seperti ini. Karenanya sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menghentikanmu.."

Boof booof boof

Membulatkan kedua matanya, dihadapannya nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya. Chikamatsu Monzaemon, 10 boneka buatan Monzaemon Chikamatsu, 10 kugutsu yang dikendalikan oleh 10 jari. Sasori menyeringai, sepertinya pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.

TBC

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama update juga, saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai jauh-jauh hari, tapi karena kesibukkan yang tidak ada habisnya jadi begitulah ^^

Sebenarnya chapter 7 ini sangat panjang, karena saya takut kalian bosan saya memotongnya untuk chapter 8 nanti hhhehe

Ada beberapa hal yang terus berputar di kepala saya akhir-akhir ini, apa menurut kalian The Darkness Mark menjadi sedikit membosankan? Mohon jawabannya ya, mungkin saya akan memperbaiki chapter berikutnya agar tidak terlalu terkesan datar. Atau apa ini efek karena saya terus membaca chapter ini berulang-ulang ya? #plaak

Hhhehe saya jadi curhat panjang begini. Selalu saya berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview.

**Big Thanks To:**

**Kakuraishi deli-chan, Visarado doing, ApprilianyArdeta, natasnya agustine 12, Nokia 7610 muscle, A'Raion No Sun, The Black Water, rahmatz, hikari, samsul hutamara, Guest, Namikaze Eiji, surya21, dan Namikaze Nagato.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berkutnya *lambai2 tangan


	8. Chapter 8

The Darkness Mark

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy &amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 8 : Arti Seni Sejati 2

.

.

.

"Nek, apa ayah dan ibu tak akan kembali?"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku selalu merasakan bahwa apa yang aku lakukan tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Sama seperti desa ini, hatiku.. terasa hampa seperti pasir yang tertiup oleh angin. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, kemanakah pasir itu akan pergi?

"Mereka pasti akan kembali setelah selesai menjalankan misi.."

Kata-kata itu.. entah mengapa aku selalu mempercayainya. Jika esok tiba mereka akan kembali dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Nenek bilang negeri ini sedang berada dalam kekacauan karenanya kedua orang tuaku pergi. Mereka adalah seorang pahlawan, pahlawan yang akan membawa kedaimaian kembali ke negeri pasir.

"Sasori… tadaima."

Selamat datang kembali ibu.

Pagi itu setelah seminggu berlalu, kedua orang tuaku kembali setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan nenek Chiyo. Sesaat aku berfikir negeri ini tak sepenuhnya hambar, tawa ibu membuat negeri yang diselimuti pasir ini sedikit berwarna.

Warna yang hilang sebelumnya kembali lagi saat itu dengan sebuah foto keluarga kecil kami. Tapi, semua warna itu kini berubah menjadi warna yang kosong. Ayah dan Ibu kembali menjalankan misi di perbatasan, seorang utusan dari Kazekage datang dan membawa kedua orang tuaku pergi kembali.

"Nek, kenapa ayah dan ibu pergi lagi?"

Jawaban itu tetaplah sama. Mereka pergi menuju medan perang untuk melindungi negeri pasir yang lemah ini.

"Sasori…"

Nenek Chiyo saat itu terlihat begitu panik dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa- aku membenci negeri ini.

"Kedua orang tuamu tak bisa diselamatkan …"

"Nek, apa ayah dan ibu tak akan kembali?"

Dalam hitungan detik jawaban itu berubah. Mereka tak benar-benar melindungi negeri ini. Kazekage memanfaatkan mereka sebagai umpan karena mereka lemah, tidak bagiku bukan mereka yang lemah tapi negeri inilah yang lemah.

Perang akan selalu terjadi dan mereka akan kembali mengirimkan mayat-mayat dalam perang.

.

.

.

Sasori menatap boneka Hiruko yang sudah dihancurkan Neji. Tak ada cara lain lagi melihat 10 boneka Monzaemon yang dikeluarkan nenek Chiyo. Nenek tua itu tak main-main rupanya.

Dari kejauhan Kakashi nampak sedang menganalisis keadaan. Pergerakan pemuda Akatsuki berambut pirang itu sedikit terhambat dengan ruangan tertutup. Ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menumbangkannya sebelum Deidara memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua.

Senyuman nampak tersungging di wajah tampan Sasori, pemuda yang berasal dari negeri Suna itu menatap nenek Chiyo dengan tertarik. Matanya menatap sekeliling, kolaborasi antara Satsuki dan Neji membuatnya kehilangan boneka Hiruko yang tak terkalahkan dalam hal pertahanan. Menarik.

"Kau menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik untukku nenek tua, tapi mungkin setelah ini aku yakin kau pasti akan terkejut."

Nenek Chiyo menatap waspada pergerakan Sasori, terlebih dengan dikeluarkannya sebuah gulungan yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. Kedua matanya menyipit, ia kini dapat melihat seringai Sasori semakin lebar.

Boff

Asap putih mengepul di hadapan Sasori, siluet sebuah boneka kini terlihat. "Kau pasti mengenal siapa orang ini."

Kedua bola mata nenek Chiyo melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya kini. Apa ini sebuah lelucon untuknya, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

Suara Kakashi yang berada tak jauh darinya membuat lamunannya terhenti. Nenek tua itu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Dia.. hokage ketiga Sunagakure."

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu sekarang menatap sosok Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa mengalahkan seorang pemimpin desa.

"Kazekage ketiga adalah Kazekage yang terhebat sepanjang masanya, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya selama ini dan sekarang aku sangat terkejut. Cucuku sendirilah yang telah menculik Kazekage ketiga, kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan Sasori."

"Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan… kau tahu dia adalah salah satu koleksi favoritku dari semua boneka yang ku buat."

Sasori sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia kini memulai serangannya. Boneka sandaime kazekage nampak melesat dengan sangat cepat. Senjata tajam menyembul di kedua ujung tangan boneka itu.

Trang

Kedua bola mata yang dihiasi sharingan itu terbelalak. Ia kini menahan serangan dari pemuda berambut merah itu dengan kusanaginya.

Sreeek

Tubuh gadis itu terdorong ke belakang. Nenek Chiyo yang melihat Satsuki yang berada dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan menggerakkan kedua bonekanya untuk membantu.

Kedua boneka nenek Chiyo kini menyerang boneka sandaime kazekage dari arah kanan dan kiri. Sasori yang melihat hal itu menarik bonekanya mudur.

"Hahh… hah.."

Sasori kembali menyerang dan sasarannya kali ini adalah dua buah boneka nenek Chiyo.

Trang trang trang trang

Pertarungan antara dua pengendali boneka itu berlangsung sangat sengit, semua orang kini hanya menatap pertarungan itu waspada. Menunggu siapa diantara keduanya yang menjadi pihak paling unggul.

Deidara yang sedari tadi memantau kini mulai terbang dengan rendah. Orang yang berada paling dekat dengannya adalah Naruto, jinchuriki itu masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua, bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya diluar saja.."Deidara memancing Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde panjang itu masih meneliti gerak gerik sang Jinchuriki.

"Kau akan membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Gaara.."

Sudut bibir Deidara terangkat ke atas. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Naruto. Mungkin bermain-main dengannya tak buruk juga, pikir Deidara meremehkan Naruto.

"**Tak banyak jutsu yang ku ketahui, ku harap disini kau dapat membantuku Kurama.."**

"**Heh, kau sedikit bersemangat akhir-akhir ini.. apa karena gadis itu?"**

Mendengar perkataan Kurama yang berada dalam dirinya membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat. Apa semua emosi yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini berkat kerhadiran Satsuki?

"**Khu khu khu.. aku juga tak terlalu peduli dengan itu, tapi yang terpenting kau harus membunuh orang itu, bocah."**

Naruto menyeringai, perkataan Kurama benar-benar membuatnya sedikit lebih bersemangat. Sejak dahulu ia selalu ingin membunuh seseorang. Di dalam kegelapan sel bawah tanahnya ia selalu bertanya-tanya, siapakah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang menimpanya.

Diperlakukan seperti sampah, terkurung dalam ruangan pengap dengan udara yang menyesakkan, kasur yang tipis dan makanan yang hambar. Rasanya dulu dunia yang ia tempati tak memiliki warna. Sampai Kakashi datang dan membawa hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Ia mulai belajar mambaca dibawah sumbu lilin yang terus memendek. Buku itu menggambarkan sebuah dunia yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, memiliki warna dan bau yang berbeda.

Kedua bola mata merah itu menatap sekeliling, dunianya memang benar-benar sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Memiliki warna dan bau yang berbeda. Bau tanah kering memenuhi indra penciuman, suara bising yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuatnya tersadar. Dunia luar yang penuh dengan warna itu memiliki bau kematian yang tergantung di udara.

Deidara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai musuhnya itu. Ia tahu jika pemuda jinchuriki itu sedang memasuki mode pertama, tapi perasaannya mengatakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sreeeet

"A- apa.." Nafas Deidara tercekat, ia masih merespon apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pemuda jinchuriki itu mulai melesat dengan cepat kearahnya dan-

Tep

Mendengar suara tapakan kaki seseorang reflek tubuh anggota Akatsuki berambut blonde itu berbalik dan mendapati sepasang mata merah tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Buuuk

Naruto yang sudah berada di atas burung Deidara langsung memukul perut pemuda itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Deidara terpental, tubuhnya melesat dengan cepat menghantam dinding gua.

'Inikah sebenarnya kekuatan Jinchuriki..'

Draaak

Suara benturan yang keras pada dinding gua membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana terlihat Naruto yang kini ada di atas burung tanah liat Deidara dan pemuda akatsuki itu kini tengah kembali berdiri.

"Kau.. sialan." Deidara mengumpat, kedua matanya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Katsu!"

Duuuar

"Narutoo!"

Kakashi yang berada cukup jauh dari Naruto berteriak, ia tak menyangka jika pemuda itu dapat menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Ia kini bahkan dapat membuat Deidara sedikit kewalahan. Kakashi memfokuskan sharingannya mencari keberadaan pemuda blonde itu dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak.

Setelah menghindari ledakkan dari burung raksasa itu Naruto kembali menuju tempat Deidara. Menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang semakin dekat membuat Deidara mulai berlari, membuat jarak diantara mereka sedikit jauh.

Chum chum chum

"Hahh.. haah.. sialan."

Deidara kembali mengarahkan burung-burung tanah liatnya menuju Naruto.

Duar duar duar

"Ck.."

Kecepatan pemuda jinchuriki itu membuat Deidara kewalahan, ia masih berlari sembari melemparkan peledaknya pada Naruto tapi dengan mudah pemuda jinchuriki itu melewatinya.

Deidara menatap sekeliling, Sasori masih sibuk menghadapi musuh. Ia terkepung, mendecakkan lidahnya ia harus menghadapi jinchuriki itu sendirian.

"Kau kalah.." Naruto semakin dekat dengannya, Deidara kembali mengumpat mulut di kedua tangannya kalah cepat dengan pergerakan jinchuriki itu.

Naruto melemparkan kunai yang ditempeli kertas peledak pada Deidara agar pergerakan pemuda itu tertahan sejenak dan benar pergerakan pemuda Akatsuki itu sedikit tertahan oleh serangan kecil yang dilancarkannya. Naruto menyeringai, asap mengepul melambung tinggi dan membuat tubuh Deidara tenggelam di dalamnya.

Asap yang ditimbulkan dari kertas peledak membuat Deidara tersedak dan penglihatannya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Memasang posisi waspada, ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Sekarang ia berada pada posisi yang tak menguntungkan, pertarungan jarak dekat ini membuat posisi Naruto lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Deg

Deidara mematung, kini kedua matanya tengah terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata berwarna merah pekat yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Mata ini…'

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Lubang besar yang tercipta saat tubuhnya membentur dinding membuat cahaya menerobos memasuki gua. Asap yang mengelilinginya sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Sekarang ia dapat melihat cahaya yang menghiasi tubuh seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

Jleeb

"Uhuuk.."

Kedua tangan Deidara tergantung di udara, bola mata itu membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Itu.. benar-benar uhukk.. in.. dah…" Tubuh Deidara terhuyung ke depan, pandangannya menggelap. Apa ini akhir bagi darinya.

'Warna itu warna yang sama seperti... Itachi.'

Tep

Naruto yang telah berhasil menumbangkan Deidara menangkap tubuh pemuda Akatsuki itu. Kedua bola mata itu terlihat kosong sekarang. Menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menutup kedua mata Deidara yang telah tiada dan membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu di tanah.

.

.

.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah menumbangkan rekannya membuat Sasori mendecak tak suka. Ia menatap sekeliling, mungkin ia bisa menyingkirkan mereka secara bersamaan.

Ia menarik mundur boneka kazekage ketiga dari pertarungannya dengan nenek Chiyo. Mulut dari boneka kazekage itu terbuka, pasir-pasir besi melayang di udara dan kini hampir menutupi atap gua.

Satsuki yang berada tak jauh dari Sasori menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Suasana mencekam kini terasa di dalam gua, pasir-pasir besi yang dikeluarkan dari mulut boneka Kazekage ketiga menutupi atap gua.

"Itu.. adalah pasir besi." Nenek Chiyo menatap Sasori dengan pandangan waspada, jurus itu hanya dimiliki oleh kazekage ketiga.

Melihat suasana yang semakin membahayakan, Naruto membawa Gaara ke dalam pelukannya dan menidurkannya di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari jarak pertarungan yang kini terjadi. Ia menatap sekeliling, Neji dan Satsuki berada sangat dekat dengan Sasori. Lalu nenek Chiyo dan Kakashi kini berada tak jauh darinya.

"Matilah kalian!" Sasori berteriak nyaring, pasir-pasir besi yang menggantung di udara kini menjadi sulur-sulur tajam yang melesat cepat ke tanah.

Jleb jleb jleb jleb

Dalam waktu beberapa detik separuh badan gua kini ditutupi oleh sulur-sulur tajam yang terbuat dari pasir besi.

Naruto menahan nafasnya, ia menatap sekeliling dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat. Yang dapat dilihatnya kini hanya nenek Chiyo dan Kakashi, sementara Satsuki dan Neji yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Sasori tenggelam dalam sulur-sulur pasir besi.

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia tak bisa menemukan gadis itu dimana pun.

"Satsuki.." Naruto berucap lirih menatap sulur-sulur besi itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Menutup kedua bola matanya, serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Sasori tak bisa Satsuki hindari. Gadis itu masih menormalkan deru nafasnya, sampai sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar.

"K- kau, baik-baik saja Sat.. suki?"

Kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar, ia kini dapat melihat Neji yang berada di atasnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menunduk, pipinya tergores cukup dalam oleh sulur-sulur besi itu. Darah Neji mengalir dan terjatuh mengenai pipinya.

"Neji…" Satsuki menatap tak percaya, Neji benar-benar melindunginya.

Melihat Satsuki yang tak terluka membuat senyuman Neji mengembang, ia berhasil menyelamatkannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia tak ingin gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya seperti dulu.

Neji meringis, ia kini berdiri dengan tegap membelakangi Satsuki. Pinggangnya tanpa ia sadari tergores, darahnya tetap mengalir meskipun ia sudah menekannya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur, ia tak mengerti lukanya tak terlalu dalam ia rasa. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, lagi ia bahkan sulit untuk bernafas sekarang.

"Neji.."

Pandangannya semakin memburuk.

"Neji!"

Sebelum tubuh itu menghantam tanah Satsuki dengan sigap menahannya. Nafas pemuda berambut panjang itu putus-putus. Satsuki menatap kembali sulur besi itu dengan teliti dan sekarang ia dapat melihat cairan berwarna ungu yang membalut pasir besi. Itu adalah racun.

"Bertahanlah, Neji!" Dengan sigap Satsuki membopoh Neji keluar dari sulur-sulur pasir besi yang mengurung mereka.

Kakashi yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari sulur-sulur itu terdiam. Ia sedang mengamati apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan kini ia dapat melihat Satsuki yang membawa Neji di sampingnya. Kakashi berlari menghampiri Satsuki dan membantu gadis itu membawa Neji.

Dari kejauhan tampak Sasori menatap tak suka, tapi sepertinya pemuda berambut panjang itu terkena racun yang ada di pasir besi itu.

Nenek Chiyo berusaha menutup luka yang berada di sebelah pinggang Neji, pemuda itu nampak terkena racun mematikan yang dibuat oleh Sasori. Naruto kini sudah ada di sebelah Neji, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu terluka cukup parah.

Kakashi menatap sekeliling, Sasori nampaknya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang mereka. Ia tak tahu kapan Sasori akan menyerang mereka karenanya kini Ia, Satsuki dan Naruto berada di garis depan sementara nenek Chiyo bertugas untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Neji.

"Bersiap-siaplah, jangan lengah.." Kakashi berujar menatap Naruto dan Satsuki secara bergantian.

Sulur-sulur pasir itu kini terpecah dan terapung di udara, Sasori memulai serangannya kembali.

Satsuki dan Naruto mulai berlari mendekati tubuh asli Sasori sementara Kakashi nampak mengumpulkan chakra petirnya di tangan.

Dengan cepat pasir-pasir besi itu kini berubah menjadi tombak dan meluncur cepat ke tanah. Satsuki menatap Naruto yang berlari disampingnya, pemuda itu nampak tenang walaupun tatapan matanya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Berhati-hatilah.." Satsuki berbisik dan menghindari tombak-tombak pasir besi yang meluncur dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Naruto masih menatap ke depan, suara itu membuatnya bergetar.

Jleb jleb jleb

"Ck.." Sasori berdecak, serangannya dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto dan Satsuki.

Melihat Naruto dan Satsuki yang semakin mendekat ia mengarahkan boneka kazekage ketiga menuju sisi Naruto. Tangan yang dibaluti oleh senjata tajam boka itu bergerak cepat menuju Naruto. Sasori mengembangkan senyumannya, pemuda jinchuriki itu memiliki banyak celah.

Naruto melihat boneka yang dikendalikan Sasori ke arahnya hanya terdiam. Pemuda jinchuriki itu benar-benar tenang. Sasori mendecakkan lidahnya, ia tak suka ekspresi pemuda itu. Ia akan menghabisinya dengan cepat.

"Matilah kau!"

Braaak

Sasori membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia terdiam masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Benang chakra di tangannya terputus, di depan kedua matanya boneka itu hancur oleh satu serangan.

Nenek Chiyo menatap tak percaya, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat boneka kazekage ketiga itu hancur oleh serangan yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Saat boneka itu melesat menuju Naruto tanpa diduga pemuda jinchuriki itu menghindar dan Kakashi yang berada di belakang pemuda itu melancarkan serangannya yang dengan telak mengenai boneka itu hingga hancur.

"Apa.. mereka berhasil?"

Nenek Chiyo mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang disembuhkannya.

"Mereka berhasil menumbangkan boneka Kazekage ketiga.."

Menutup kedua matanya, dalam hati Neji tersenyum. Walaupun lukanya sedikit menutup ia masih kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Anda bisa berhenti sekarang.." Suaranya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan, ia tahu semua itu percuma.

"…"

Neji memejamkan matanya sejenak, suara-suara itu terdengar sangat jelas sekarang. Pertarungan belum berakhir.

"Anda bisa membantu Kakashi.. aku baik-baik saja, racun seperti ini tak akan membunuhku dengan mudah."

Nenek Chiyo menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tak lama ia menuruti perkataan pemuda itu. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada pemuda berambut panjang itu memang percuma tapi ia yakin pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, sekarang saatnya ia melakukan tugasnya untuk menghentikan Sasori.

"Jika kalian berfikir ini sudah berakhir, kalian salah besar…"

Braaats

Sasori melepaskan jubahnya, di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah gulungan yang masih tertutup.

Boof boof boof

"Kalian tahu dengan pasukan boneka ini aku bisa menghancurkan satu negara.."

Ratusan boneka mengapung di udara, benang chakra itu terhubung langsung dengan tubuh Sasori.

"Matilah…"

Dalam waktu beberapa detik suasana di dalam gua berubah sangat drastis. Suara besi berbenturan semakin mendominasi.

TBC

Ngetik kilat, maaf saya benar-benar sibuk.. ini juga curi-curi waktu istirahat malam buat nulis.

Maaf jika fic ini terkesan membosankan, ada beberapa alasan mengapa saya membuat Naruto lemah di chapter lalu. Alasan pertama ia baru keluar dari penjara, kedua ini pertarungan pertama buat dia dan ketiga dia juga baru belajar ninjutsu. Secara bertahap dia juga akan berkembang dan nantinya juga dia yang akan jadi pahlawan diakhir secara dia karakter utamanya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic pertama saya di genre Adventure ini, meskipun saya tahu banyak kekurangannya :D

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.. ^^ maaf tak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu tapi terimakasih sudah membaca TDM sampai saat ini..

Big Thanks To:

** Nokia 7610 muscle, Sederhana, Arashi Itsuka, natasya agustine12, danangarifin007, Kakuraishi deli-chan, mikaze9930, MahardikaRBL, puterateluan1, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, A'Raion No Sun, The Black Water, Kitsune857, Uchiha Narusasu, Guest, MrMentholz dan nusantaraadip.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkness Mark

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy &amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 8 : Masa Lalu yang Menyakitkan

"Jika kalian berfikir ini sudah berakhir, kalian salah besar…"

Braaats

Sasori melepaskan jubahnya, di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah gulungan yang masih tertutup.

Boof boof boof

"Kalian tahu dengan pasukan boneka ini aku bisa menghancurkan satu negara.."

Ratusan boneka mengapung di udara, benang chakra itu terhubung langsung dengan tubuh Sasori.

"Matilah…"

Dalam waktu beberapa detik suasana di dalam gua berubah sangat drastis. Suara besi berbenturan semakin mendominasi.

.

.

.

"_**Sasori…"**_

_** Siapa?**_

"_**Sasori…"**_

_** Suara itu.. ibu.**_

Sasori menatap ratusan bonekanya yang kini tergantung di udara. Sebuah suara familiar yang terus menggema di dalam kepalanya membuat ia tersentak. Setiap malam sebelum ia tertidur suara lembut itu selalu berhasil membawanya ke dalam mimpi buruk.

Menutup kedua matanya, ia benar-benar merindukan suara itu. Perang telah merampas kedua orang tuanya, dan semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. Kugutsu hanya menjadi sebuah mainan anak-anak di negeri ini, diremehkan. Kugutsu yang selalu dibuat tak terlalu berguna di dalam perang, mereka tak mengerti sebuah seni.

"Perang.. akan selalu terjadi di dunia shinobi ini.."

Sasori menatap sekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti pada nenek Chiyo. "Kau selalu tampak seperti biasa nenek Chiyo, senang bertemu kembali denganmu."

Dari kejauhan nenek Chiyo menahan agar tubuhnya tak gemetar. Sasori cucunya yang malang. Ia hanya seorang anak yang kesepian dan kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia memang tak peka, karenanya ia tak tahu apa yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Sasori.

"Sasori, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. kembalilah.." Suara nenek Chiyo menggema di dalam gua, suara sendu itu terdengar begitu menyayat.

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk kembali."

Kedua bola mata nenek Chiyo melebar, dan tak lama Sasori memulai serangannya. Di detik itu juga ia dengan terpaksa bertarung dengan sang cucu yang sangat disayanginya. Perang akan selalu terjadi, dan mengakibatkan anak-anak kehilangan orang tua mereka. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasori sudah banyak membunuh banyak orang. Bukankah itu berarti Sasori sudah membuat anak-anak di luar sana menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, ia tak ingin Sasori menanamkan benih kebencian yang lebih dari ini. Bagaimana pun caranya ia akan menghentikan Sasori.

Trang trang

Suasana di dalam gua nampak kacau, ratusan boneka Sasori bergerak sangat cepat menyerang semua musuh-musuhnya.

Kakashi nampak sedikit kewalahan, jumlah boneka Sasori terlalu banyak dan lagi kecepatan mereka tidak main-main. Ia menatap sekeliling, semua orang nampak sibuk bertahan.

Brak brak brak

Satu persatu boneka itu hancur, tapi rasanya semua itu tak ada habisnya. Kakashi terdorong ke belakang saat menahan serangan, kaki kanannya menendang dengan keras bagian perut boneka yang ada di hadapannya. Boneka itu terdorong ke belakang dan kembali menyerangnya tapi-

Braak

Kakashi dengan cepat menghancurkannya dengan kunai yang sudah dilapisi dengan chakra. Kedua lututnya bergetar, dan pertempuran belum juga berakhir. Menatap sekelilling, dan ia melihat tubuh Naruto mulai dibaluti oleh chakra berwarna merah.

Sreet

Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, suara ayunan pedang itu menarik kesadaran Kakashi.

'Sial.'

Sebuah pedang sedikit lagi mungkin akan menembus kepalanya, sebelum-

Kraaak

Kedua bola mata Kakashi membulat, sebuah boneka milik nenek Chiyo hancur setelah melindunginya.

"Jangan lengah!" nenek Chiyo berteriak, suaranya terdengar nyaring.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kakashi langsung menghancurkan boneka Sasori yang berada di belakangnya. Ia tak boleh lengah kembali. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan ia melihat satu, dua- tidak, ada empat boneka yang dikendalikan nenek Chiyo hancur.

…

Dalam mimpi kecilnya, dahulu dunia yang ia kenal sangat berbeda.

"Sasori.."

Selalu ada suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, selalu ada belaian kasih sayang yang membuat senyumannya berkembang.

Setiap hari ia memandang jendela benbentuk bulat yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Butiran pasir yang mengambang di udara, dan suara deru angin yang menggedor jendela kamarnya.

Badai pasir selalu terjadi di negeri ini, dan saat itu juga perasaannya selalu resah. Orang tuanya selalu pergi menjalankan misi, baik di dalam maupun luar desa. Ia selalu berfikir jika kedua orang tuanya adalah orang hebat, walaupun pada akhirnya ia turut merasa kesepian.

Suatu hari nanti saat ia tumbuh dewasa, ia akan membuat negeri ini mempunyai pertahanan militer yang tinggi dan kugutsu menjadi senjata utama yang akan membantu membawa negeri pasir pada kejayaan. Tapi-

Semua hal yang difikirkannya dahulu adalah sebuah hal yang konyol, negeri ini tak akan berubah. Negeri ini terlalu busuk, mereka dengan sengaja membunuh para shinobi lemah. Pengalih perhatian, jangan bercanda!

…

Sasori menatap benci para shinobi Konoha yang ada dihadapannya, lambang desa itu. para shinobi Konohalah yang membunuh ke dua orang tuanya.

"Haah.. haah.."

Di depan ke dua matanya ia dapat melihat Satsuki yang terengah-engah. Gadis itu nampak kewalahan dan di belakang punggung gadis itu Naruto berusaha melindungi Satsuki. Sasori terdiam sejenak, pikirannya berputar saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan adik dari Itachi itu sebelumnya.

Amegakure, negeri yang selalu diselimuti hujan itu membuatnya bertemu dengan Satsuki. Gadis yang terlihat begitu kecil di dalam ke dua matanya, dan sebuah pedang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya yang mungil.

Sasori tak tahu mengapa ia begitu tertarik pada sosok itu dan akhirnya mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang sederhana. Kedua bola mata onyx itu berbinar setiap kali ia bercerita, bagaimana perjalanannya dari seluruh penjuru negeri, tapi mungkin ia tak akan menceritakan bagaimana ia menjadi seorang buronan kelas S.

'Menurutmu, apa seni itu?'

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tertegun, sesaat ia berfikir. Apa seni itu dan pada saat itu semua keinginannya saat kecil kembali bermunculan, memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan cepat. Menarik kembali harapan kecilnya yang telah lama terkubur, hanya karena seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berusia empat belas tahun itu.

'Seni itu indah dan abadi. Abadi yang berarti selamanya…..'

Memejamkan kedua matanya, kenangan itu tak akan membuatnya goyah.

…

Naruto menatap sekeliling, berapa kali ia menghancurkan boneka yang tertuju ke arahnya dan Satsuki tapi ia merasa boneka itu tak ada habisnya. Di dalam ke dua manik safirnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah, ia dapat melihat punggung kecil Satsuki, Kusanagi tergenggam dengan erat di tangan kanannya.

"Haah.. haah…" Satsuki menatap Sasori yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pemuda Akatsuki bersurai merah itu terlihat sibuk dengan serangan yang diluncurkan nenek Chiyo dan Kakashi.

Melihat Sasori yang lengah, Satsuki memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk menyerangnya langsung. Satsuki berlari cepat dengan Kusanaginya yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Nafasnya tertahan, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia dapat menghentikan Sasori.

Drap drap drap

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya membuat Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya. Ke dua matanya melebar melihat siapa orang yang kini berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sorot mata itu, Sasori menahan nafasnya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sorot mata itu terlihat begitu sendu.

'Sasori.. menurutmu, seni itu apa?'

"Sasoriii!" Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya seketika saat mendengar suara teriakan Satsuki yang ditujukan padanya dan tanpa sadar kelingkingnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan-

Jleeb

Langkah kaki Satsuki tiba-tiba terhenti, dan sekarang ia dapat melihat kedua bola mata Sasori membulat. Ia tak tahu mengapa sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhukk.."

Sebuah potongan tangan dari boneka Sasori melesat dari bawah tanah dan pedang panjang yang dilumuri oleh racun kini menembus perutnya.

Pandangannya mengabur, sharinggan di kedua matanya perlahan menghilang bergantikan dengan warna hitam yang kosong. Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun bahkan saat tubuhnya terjatuh sekali pun.

'Kau salah, mereka abadi karena mereka diwariskan..'

"Sa… sori.." ke dua mata itu terpejam dan perlahan yang dapat ia lihat adalah kegelapan.

Bruuuk

Dari kejauhan Naruto terdiam, di dalam ke dua bola mata merahnya tubuh Satsuki tergeletak di tanah. Masih mencerna apa yang saat ini terjadi, ia belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan ke dua matanya.

Deg

Hatinya terasa teriris oleh sesuatu, rasa sesak menderanya.

'Apa kau ingin bebas?'

"Satsuki…" Naruto berucap lirih, tatapannya nampak kosong menatap tubuh gadis itu tergeletak tanpa daya.

'Apa kau bodoh?! Panjat pohonnya sekarang, kita tak punya banyak waktu.'

'Hei ninja jenius, apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh.'

'Kehidupan seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan..'

'Berhati-hatilah..'

Bola mata merah itu membulat, emosinya kini benar-benar kacau. Ia tak mengerti, perasaan resah, takut dan marah bercampur aduk. Sesuatu menggetarkan perutnya, ia ingin berteriak.

Wuuuush

Angin kencang berputar mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, pasir kering terlempar ke atas membuat minimnya jarak pandang. Dari kejauhan untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi dapat melihat perubahan jinchuriki yang memasuki tahap awal, ia menahan nafasnya. Ini gawat, jika Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kendali ia tak bisa menghentikannya seorang diri.

"Aaaaaargh.."

Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya, ia melihat tiga ekor yang tumbuh dengan cepat. Naruto melesat dengan cepat dan menghancurkan boneka yang ada di sekitarnya, baik itu boneka milik Sasori maupun boneka milik nenek Chiyo. Ia tak bisa membedakan antara kawan dan lawan sekarang.

Melihat situasi yang semakin membahayakan, Kakashi berlari menuju tempat Satsuki. Ia berjongkok dan melihat kondisi Satsuki yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik. Luka itu cukup dalam. Ia angkat tubuh Satsuki dan menggendongnya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Naruto yang masih mengamuk. Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, wajah gadis itu begitu pucat.

"Apa semua ini karena Satsuki, Naruto.."

…

Naruto mengerling, tatapan membunuh terpancar jelas di ke dua bola matanya. ia menggeram dan menghabisi boneka-boneka yang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Brak brak braak

Satu persatu dari mereka hancur tapi ia masih merasakan rasa sakit. Ia mengayunkan lengannya dan dengan sukses menghancurkan satu lagi boneka milik Sasori.

Sasori membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut, ia menatap sekeliling dan semua bonekanya hancur dengan pukulan kosong pemuda jinchuriki itu. Sepertinya jinchuriki itu benar-benar mengamuk, karena itu sekarang ia dapat melihat nenek Chiyo yang sudah kehilangan semua bonekanya.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini terdiam di tempatnya, mungkin karena ia sudah menghancurkan semua boneka yang ada di tempat ini. Sasori menahan nafasnya, ketika pemuda jinchuriki itu beralih menatapnya ia dapat merasakan kematiannya semakin dekat. Sialan. Ia tak akan mati semudah itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu jinchuriki.."

Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku membunuh teman-temanmu?"

Deg

Sasori mulai berlari, dalam waktu beberapa detik pemuda jinchuriki itu menuju tempatnya. Ia berdecak, tatapan itu. Tatapan itu benar-benar mengganggunya, ia yakin pemuda itu sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhnya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. saat membuka kedua matanya tanpa sengaja ia melihat nenek Chiyo yang tengah menyembuhkan Satsuki. Rasa tak nyaman mulai menyerangnya.

"Ada apa dengan perasaan ini. Sialan."

Naruto kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, sebelum ia berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya Naruto sudah dengan cepat menghempaskannya.

Kraaak

Sasori tersungkur, ia mencoba berdiri setelah menghantam badan gua tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena dengan cepat tubuhnya kembali terhempas. Pemuda jinchuriki itu benar-benar membantingnya kesana kemari.

Meski tubuhnya terbanting beberapa kali, Sasori tak merasakan apapun hingga pada akhirnya tubuh itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghancurkan tubuhnya sekali lagi ia menatap ke arah dimana gadis kecil yang dahulu ditemuinya berada.

'Apa terkadang kau merasa kesepian?'

Memejamkan kedua matanya suara gadis kecil itu menuntunnya ke dalam kegelapan.

"Aku.. merasa kesepian…"

Braaak

Tubuh itu hancur berkeping-keping, kalimat terakhir yang Sasori lontarkan meninggalkan rasa sesak yang ia bawa sampai akhir hayatnya.

Naruto menatap tubuh Sasori yang sudah hancur, tapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan sesorang yang memicu rasa sakitnya tengah terbaring tanpa daya. Di sekitarnya ia dapat melihat Kakashi dan nenek Chiyo yang tengah menatapnya.

Ini tak benar-benar terjadi bukan. Satsuki tak akan pergi semudah itu.

"Aaaaaarghhh.."

Rasa sakit itu menguasainya, lalu ia merasakan kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kakashi menatap khawatir Naruto yang semakin tak terkendali, sekarang ia dapat melihat satu ekor yang tumbuh. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi.

"Tolong jaga mereka berdua.."

"Serahkan saja padaku.."

Kakashi berlari mendekati Naruto, pemuda jinchuriki itu nampak belum menyadari kehadirannya. Ini kesempatannya, Kakashi mengambil sebuah jimat yang diberikan Hokage ketiga sebelum mereka pergi menjalankan misi.

Tep

Dengan cepat Kakashi menempelkannya di kening Naruto dan perlahan chakra yang menyelimuti pemuda berambut blonde perlahan menghilang. Naruto terduduk, ia benar-benar merasa tak bertenaga sekarang.

"Ka.. kashi.."

Naruto berucap lirih, kepalanya terasa pening. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia melihat begitu banyak potongan-potongan tubuh boneka berserakan di atas tanah. Saat itu juga kedua matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Satsuki, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Naruto menarik ujung baju Kakashi dan Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi dan ia melihat gadis itu tengah terbaring dengan darah yang mengotori tubuhnya.

"Satsuki.." Kedua bola matanya membulat tak percaya hingga air matanya mengalir dan menyadarkannya jika ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

Dunia luar yang dipenuhi warna itu.. memiliki bau kematian yang tergantung di udara.

TBC

Akhinya update juga, maaf akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan terimakasih sudah membaca The Darkness Mark dan mereview fic ini.

**Big Thanks To:**

**The Black Water, zowell 81, The KidSNo OppAi, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, Kitsune857, Sederhana, Nokia 7610 muscle, natasya agustine 12, arafim 123, nusantaraadip, AprilianyArdeta, nine fox of darkness, Zhai Beh, Uchiha NaruSasu, dan saus.**

Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

The Darkness Mark

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy &amp; Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 10 : Arti Seni yang Sebenarnya

.

.

.

Naruto menatap sendu Satsuki yang terbaring tak berdaya. Gurat tegas di wajahnya menghilang. Pandangan pemuda bersurai pirang beralih, nenek Chiyo terengah, kelelahan. Meskipun begitu ia masih berusaha menutup luka Satsuki. Mengepalkan tangannya, ia menunduk. Aroma karat dan tanah kering mendominasi gua yang hancur. Memuakkan.

Duk

Kepalan tangan kanannya meninju tanah. Naruto menundukkan badannya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua tangan nenek Chiyo bergetar, dan cahaya hijau yang menyelimuti luka Satsuki semakin lama mengecil.

"Aku mohon padamu, selamatkan dia…"

Kepalanya semakin menunduk, jatuh di tanah. Rasa sesak ini begitu menyiksa. Dibandingkan dengan terkurung di sel tahanan bawah tanah, ini seribu kali lebih menyakitkan. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan gadis itu dalam waktu yang singkat ini. ia ingin mempelajari dunia lebih banyak lagi, ia ingin gadis itu tetap disampingnya.

Nenek Chiyo tertegun, suara pemuda Konoha itu begitu menyayatnya. Ia menatap luka Satsuki yang sedikit menutup. Menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ini bukan masalah dalamnya luka gadis itu tapi, racun yang perlahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya Sasori yang bisa membuat penawar racun dalam waktu dekat. Mengangkat kedua tangannya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia sudah mengerahkan semua yang ia bisa.

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat tak percaya, melihat apa yang dilakukan nenek Chiyo. Kedua tangan renta itu tergantung di udara, wajahnya yang letih menatap hampa. Naruto menggeram, amarahnya memuncak. Ia tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. "Kenapa.. kenapa kau berhenti!" Ia berteriak frustasi.

"Ini bukan masalah dalamnya luka gadis ini tapi racun yang perlahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan." Bela nenek Chiyo, ia juga tak menginginkan hal ini.

Naruto tertegun, kedua matanya menatap tubuh Satsuki dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kepalanya tertunduk, rasa sesak membungkusnya. Satsuki adalah salah satu orang yang mengubah sudut pandangnya mengenai dunia, orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya. Di dalam sudut hatinya yang gelap, setitik cahaya terang menuntunnya. Rasa hangat yang pertama kali ia rasakan dibalik dinginnya jeruji besi. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara, ia berteriak, teriakan tanpa suara namun begitu nyaring.

Jinchuriki selalu dianggap sebagai kutukan. Wadah yang menampung siluman buas di dalam dirinya. Di dunia shinobi yang luas ini, tak ada yang menerima keberadaan mereka. Kebanyakan para jinchuriki akan dikucilkan atau dikurung seperti dirinya. Mereka tak memiliki kebebasan maupun rasa kasih sayang.

Saat masa perang, para jinchuriki akan digunakan sebagai senjata yang mematikan. Mereka tak memiliki kebebasan ataupun pilihan. Dikhianati oleh desa, tapi mereka dipaksa mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk desa. Egois. Para manusia itu begitu egois dan serakah.

Apa itu desa?!

Apa itu sekutu?!

Apa itu cinta?!

Selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto selalu memikirkannya. Jika seandainya ia dapat membelah sel tahanannya menjadi dua bagian. Saat ia terbebas, siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia membenci desa, para shinobi, dan perang. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa membenci Bijuu.

Bijuu juga memiliki nama sama halnya dengan para manusia. Mereka memiliki hati yang dipenuhi kebencian. Kebencian akan para manusia yang memanfaatkan mereka dengan tidak manusiawi. Senjata pemusnah masal, heh. Apa mereka tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini? Apa kehidupannya juga adalah sebuah kesalahan.

'Kehidupan seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan...'

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tapi kenapa. Kenapa ada seseorang yang begitu mempercayai seorang jinchuriki. Air matanya perlahan jatuh dan meninggalkan jejak di atas tanah.

'Ada alasan mengapa seseorang dilahirkan di dunia ini, Naruto.. dan aku rasa, kau ditakdirkan untuk mengubah dunia. Tanda kegelapan itu, tidak diberikan kepada sembarang orang. Karenanya, aku yakin kau dapat mengubah pemikiran orang-orang mengenai keberadaan jinchuriki..'

Bagi dirinya yang dibenci oleh semua orang bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengubah dunia ini. Mengubah cara pikir orang-orang mengenai jinchuriki. Jangan bercanda!

Tak akan ada orang yang akan membela jinchuriki.

Tak akan ada orang yang memberikan rasa kasihnya pada Jinchuriki.

Nenek Chiyo memejamkan matanya, semua ini adalah salahnya. Dari awal ia mengikuti misi ini hanya semata-mata untuk memastikan keberadaan sang cucu. Ia tak peduli pada desa, Gaara, maupun orang-orang Konoha itu. Tapi orang-orang Konoha itu berbeda, mereka rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi Gaara yang bahkan baru saja mereka temui.

Menatap sekeliling, gua ini sekarang seperti kuburan boneka. Menyesakkan, duka menyelimuti sepenuhnya badan gua.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan?"

Suara Kakashi membuat Naruto mendongak. Ia dapat melihat raut sedih di wajah Kakashi, sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang terguncang saat ini.

"Ini tak membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencobanya."

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Nenek Chiyo menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Ada tanaman obat yang tumbuh di sekitar pinggir sungai, hanya saja sulit untuk menemukannya.. tanaman itu memang bukan penawar racunnya. Tapi dengan itu aku jamin mereka akan bertahan dan kita bisa membuat penawar racunnya setibanya di desa."

"Tak masalah, kami berdua akan mencarinya.."

Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari rasa terpukulnya. Bagaimana pun Neji dan Satsuki masih dapat diselamatkan meskipun-

Menghela nafasnya berat, mereka kehilangan Gaara.

.

.

.

Neji terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia dapat merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Dihadapannya nenek Chiyo nampak termenung, kedua matanya menatap tubuh kaku Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mengalihkan pandangannya, di sampingnya ia dapat melihat Satsuki yang terbaring tanpa daya. Hawa disekitarnya begtu hampa, seperti tak ada hembusan nafas yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Gurat tegas yang selalu menghiasi wajah gadis itu menghilang. Warna kulitnya kini begitu pucat, darah mengotori hampir sebagian bajunya. Neji mendekat, tangan kanannya membingkai wajah pucat Satsuki. Ia menyampirkan poni hitam gadis itu yang semakin memanjang, menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Bertahanlah… " Neji berbisik, menyampaikan harapannya pada angin yang berhembus pelan.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Haahh.. sepertinya nenek tua sepertiku sudah terlalu lama hidup di dunia shinobi ini."

Nenek Chiyo mengembangkan senyum pahitnya. Neji menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi dengan sekali pandang saja ia dapat merasakan kepedihan nenek Chiyo.

"Sasori adalah anak yang baik.." Nenek Chiyo bergumam, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Gaara. Warna rambut merah meyala itu mengingatkannya kembali pada sang cucu. Ia begitu kecil dan rapuh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Suara Neji membuat nenek Chiyo terdiam, ia menatap pemuda bersurai panjang itu sekilas. Menghela nafasnya, ia mungkin akan bercerita sangat panjang. Cerita yang akan membuatnya beristirahat, menutup kedua matanya rapat. Ia sudah terlalu lama hidup di dunia shinobi ini. Di depan kedua matanya ia sudah banyak melihat para shinobi muda yang kehilangan nyawa, masa depan dan keluarga. Semua itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Menutup kedua matanya, dulu ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia shinobi. Ia tak memiliki seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi. Anak dan menantunya telah tiada dalam perang. Rasa sakit membuatnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Hingga akhirnya Sasori juga meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata.

"Kisho tensei.." Nenek Chiyo bergumam dan menatap Gaara dengan penuh kasih.

"Jutsu itu.."

"Dulu aku memempelajari jutsu ini untuk menghidupkan kedua orang tua Sasori. Tapi sekarang, aku rasa ada yang lebih membutuhkannya.."

Ke dua tangan rentanya terulur, menyentuh sedikit tubuh kaku Gaara. Anak ini telah menderita sangat lama, hanya karena ia adalah seorang jinchuriki. Perkataan Naruto tempo lalu terus terngiang, ia menutup kedua matanya.

'Dia, Gaara- apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan?!'

'Dengan mudah kalian mengatakan demi perdamaian dan perdamain, karena itu kehidupan kami menjadi sesuatu yang harus disalahkan. Apa kami ikut andil dalam perang? Apa kami berusaha membunuh kalian?!'

Cahaya biru yang menyala, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis hidupnya. Yaah.. dengan ini penyesalannya sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya ia dapat tidur dengan tenang setelah semua ini berakhir. Saat satu manusia kehilangan nyawanya, lalu satu manusia baru terlahir ke dunia. Begitulah kehidupan, daun tua kering akan terjatuh dan yang muda akan tumbuh dan berkembang. Menggantikan keindahan yang lebih segar setiap kali bermekaran.

Treek

Suara gesekan kayu membuat nenek Chiyo dan Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua bola mata mereka membulat tak percaya. Sesosok boneka perlahan berdiri, sebuah jubah merah lusuh membalut hampir seluruh badan boneka kayu itu. Ia berdiri, kedua matanya menatap tajam. Kebencian terpantul di dalam kedua matanya.

"Sasori.." Suara nenek Chiyo bergetar.

Sasori melangkah, bunyi tapakan kakinya menggema.

"Apa kalian terkejut?" Memiringkan alisnya tapi tatapan mata itu begitu mengintimidasi.

"Sudah ku bilang sebelumnya, aku adalah sebuah maha karya seni yang sempurna. Aku abadi.. kau bisa merusak tubuhku yang pertama tapi aku bisa berpindah ke tubuh yang lainnya."

Sasori tertawa, tawa yang terkesan hampa. Matanya menatap sekeliling, pemuda jinchuriki dan Kakashi nampaknya telah pergi. Nenek Chiyo terlihat tercenggang begitu pula dengan Neji disampingnya. Dan Satsuki, gadis itu tengah melawan racun yang menyebar ke suluruh tubuhnya.

Sebelumnya ia mendengar percakapan antara nenek Chiyo dan Neji. Sasori berdecak, ada rasa tak nyaman yang kini memburunya.

"Menghidupkan kembali orang tuaku, heh.. jangan bercanda!" Sasori berteriak frustasi, menatap nenek Chiyo dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Kedua orang tuanya telah mati. Dan kenyataan jika mereka telah menjadi umpan semakin membuat kebenciannya bertambah.

Kedua tangan nenek Chiyo bergetar, fokusnya goyah seketika. Sasori mulai berlari kearah mereka dengan pedang yang terayun di udara. Menggigit ujung bibirnya, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Boof

'Nenek Chiyo, apa ayah dan ibu tak akan kembali?'

Satu meter. Memejamkan kedua matanya, benang chakra memanjang mengendalikan boneka terakhir yang dipunya nenek Chiyo. Sasori terbelalak, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Kedua wajah yang familiar diingatannya membuat pandangannya mengabur. Dua pedang panjang menembus badannya, jantung buatan yang berdetak tergores. Sasori terbatuk, tapi ia tetap berdiri.

Bruuk

Kedua boneka nenek Chiyo yang ternyata adalah boneka kedua orang tua Sasori itu terjatuh. Sasori terbaring dengan kedua orang tuanya, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hampa. Tapi entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan jiwa yang ada di dalamnya. Seakan-akan mereka berteriak, berhenti katanya.

'Apa nenek Chiyo tak ingin berfoto bersama kami?'

Nenek Chiyo terduduk, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Bayagan Sasori kecil semakin menambah rasa sakitnya. Ia menatap tubuh Sasori yang tergeletak bersama kedua boneka orang tuanya. Ini yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Treek

"…"

Kedua bola matanya kembali membulat, nafasnya hampir terhenti. Sasori perlahan bangkit, langkah kakinya gontai. Walaupun begitu Sasori mampu membuat nenek Chiyo dan Neji menatapnya dengan ngeri. Menggerakkan seluruh jarinya, nenek Chiyo berusaha menggerakkan kedua bonekanya.

Trek trek trek

Ia terus mencoba sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat bayangan Sasori yang menyeret pedangya semakin dekat.

"Percuma saja, pasir besi sudah memasuki tubuh mereka…"

Nenek Chiyo terbelalak, ia terduduk menatap Sasori yang mengikis jaraknya sedikit demi sedikit. Pemuda Konoha disampingnya nampak sudah tak bisa lagi bertarung, racun itu membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sasori terus melangkah, meninggalkan kedua boneka orang tuanya yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa hampa. Rasa sakit yang sudah hampir tak dirasakannya kini kembali ia rasakan. Tubuhnya ini tak benar-benar bisa dibilang sempurna jika masih ada satu organ hidup di dalamnya. Ia berdecak, terus menggeret kakinya.

'Sasori..'

Sasori tersentak, langkah kakinya terhenti. Sebuah suara yang familiar terasa tengah memanggilnya. Ia alihkan pandangannyannya dan menemukan Satsuki yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Gadis itu. Apa ia benar-benar akan membunuh adik dari Itachi tersebut.

.

.

.

Flashback

Sasori menurunkan tudungnya, hujan kali ini tak terlalu deras. Ia mendesah, setiap hari negeri ini selalu diselimuti oleh awan gelap. Negeri kecil yang ada di batas antara kelima Negara besar. Miris. Amegakure tak akan pernah merasakan hangatnya sebuah cahaya.

Jalanan kota nampak lenggang seperti biasa, kebanyakan warga selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah mereka ataupun pergi menuju bar. Kehangatan singkat yang diberikan minuman alcohol itu hanya menciptakan ilusi singkat. Melewati beberapa bar yang tertangkap sudut matanya, Sasori tak pernah tertarik dengan hal semacam itu.

Buuk

Tubuhnya terdorong beberapa centi, Sasori menatap tajam orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Tubuh orang itu hanya mencapai dadanya, wajahnya terdongak.

Deg

Entah mengapa pandangan gadis kecil dihadapannya membuat dadanya berdesir. Sorot mata kelam gadis itu menghipnotisnya. Ia dapat merasakan cubitan aneh di hatinya. Pandangan itu mampu membuatnya menerima rasa sakit gadis itu.

Aroma teh hijau memenuhi indra penciumannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan gadis kecil yang kini meniup tehnya. Asap mengepul, wajah gadis kecil itu memerah, uap teh membuat wajahnya sedikit menghangat. Pada akhirnya ia kini terjebak di sebuah kedai makanan manis dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Hangat.."

Satsuki terdiam, gumamannya membuat Sasori bingung.

"Teh ini benar-benar hangat." Gadis kecil itu manambahi lalu menatap Sasori yang ada dihadapannya.

Sasori meminum tehnya dalam diam, sementara gadis kecil itu terus menatapnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, ketenangan sementara ini membuat ninja penghianat ini berhalusinasi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai berakhir di Amegakure?"

Sasori menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya, tatapan mata itu berubah. Tak ada kebencian yang ia lihat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Aku adalah seorang pengelana.. dan seorang pembuat kugutsu." Dan Sasori pun menceritakan semua pengalamannya menjelajahi berbagai negara, kecuali kenyataan yang menyebutkan jika dirinya adalah seorang ninja buronan, seorang pengkhianat yang terlahir akibat perang.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa hari terlewati dan ia kembali bertemu dengan Satsuki. Ditengah guyuran hujan, gadis itu mengulum senyumannya. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar serasi. Tudungnya semakin diturunkan, hujan kali ini turun dengan deras.

"Sasori, menurutmu seni itu apa?"

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati tatapan penuh keingintahuan gadis kecil yang berjalan disampingnya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, baginya seni adalah segalanya.

"Seni itu indah dan abadi.." Suara itu terendam oleh suara hujan, tapi meskipun demikian Satsuki masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Abadi?" Gadis kecil itu kembali dengan keingintahuannya yang besar, Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapannya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Abadi yang berarti selamanya.."

"Kau salah.. seni abadi karena-"

End of Flashback

.

.

.

'.. seni abadi karena mereka diwariskan..'

Sasori kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Pada dasarnya ia memang tak berniat untuk membunuh Satsuki. Ia menyeret kakinya, hingga membuat suara yang menyedihkan. Ia bukanlah boneka yang sempurna. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya telah berganti dengan kayu tapi ada satu organnya yang berdetak.

Nenek Chiyo dan Neji nampak waspada menunggu serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori. Alih-alih melancarkan serangan, Sasori nampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nenek Chiyo…" Kepalanya terangkat, kedua matanya menatap nenek Chiyo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tetesan darah terjatuh di atas tanah, dan saat itu Sasori menyadari jika darah itu adalah darahnya sendiri. Sekarang ia ingat, organ itu tergores oleh pedang dari boneka kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku kalah…"Ia berucap lirih, tatapan matanya kosong. Yang dapat membuatnya terus berdiri adalah aliran chakranya yang masih mengalir. Saat itu ia sadar ia tak lagi memiliki keabadian. Ingatannya berputar, masa lalunya, pelarian, pengkhianatan dan keluarga. Ia kehilangan semua itu, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia miliki. Sekarang ia tak memiliki apapun. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap langit-langit gua yang telah hancur. Cahaya matahari begitu menyilaukan, apa ini akhir dari Sasori sang pengendali boneka.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap sekeliling. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Sasori tersentak, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tap tap tap

Sasori kembali menggeret langkah kakinya, pandangan matanya terasa hidup tapi penuh dengan penyesalan.

Neji membelalakkan matanya ngeri, Sasori berjalan dengan tertatih lalu tiba-tiba menancapkan pedangnya di samping tubuh kaku Gaara.

Menundukkan tubuhnya, Gaara sangat mirip dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Sasori mengulum senyumannya, seni abadi karena diwariskan. Perkataan gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seni yang selama ini diyakininya salah.

Sasori mengulum senyumannya, ia tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Ia akan membuat seni yang luar biasa yang pernah ada. Akhir dari seninya adalah sebuah kehidupan.

Kehidupan baru yang akan mengakhiri perang di negeri shinobi. Ia akan mewariskan seluruh hidupnya pada jinchuriki, tanda kegelapan yang dikutuk oleh seluruh manusia suatu saat nanti akan menjadi cahaya yang dapat membuat para shinobi berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Setelah ngambil 3 hari waktu buat istirahat akhirnya chapter 10 ini selesai. Sulit bagi waktu, mohon dimaklumi :D

Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan Itachi akan muncul dengan tak terduga, akhirnya abang tercinta saya muncul juga *plaaak

Dan untuk The Lost Twin, maaf mungkin masih belum bisa dilanjutkan hhehe

Terimakasih banyak pada kawan-kawan yang sudah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca.

**Big Thanks To:**

**JoSsy aliando, Kitsune857, natasya agustine 12, nine fox of darkness, arafim123, The KidSNo OppAi, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, The Black Water, mikaze9930, Awim Saluja, uzumaki megami, Nokia 7610 And N73 Muscle, AprilianyArdeta, saus dan AlphaKiller –Leon.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

RnR


	11. Chapter 11

**The Darkness Mark**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Adventure, Tragedy &amp; Romance**

**Pair: NaruSatsu and slight NejiSatsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jinchuriki, manusia yang menjadi wadah dari siluman buas. Membawa kekacauan di dunia shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari desa daun tersembunyi. Terkurung dalam sel belasan tahun dan pada akhirnya seorang gadis misterius mengulurkan tangan untuknya bebas. Dibawah tekanan balas dendam, ia akhirnya jatuh pada cinta. **

**Keadilan adalah sebuah tameng dari kedamaian**

**dan**

**Keadilan adalah arti lain dari kematian di dunia ini.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Chapter 11: ****Kehilangan dan Rasa Bersalah**

Naruto menahan nafasnya. Gua yang penuh dengan potongan tubuh boneka itu kini penuh dengan para shinobi Suna. Raut wajah mereka tegang dan hawa berat yang tertinggal di gua semakin bertambah. Menolehkan kepalanya, Kakashi terlihat tak terkejut sama sekali. Mungkin mereka adalah tim bantuan yang dikirimkan oleh Kazekage.

Setelah pertarungan yang mereka lakukan dan kehilangan Gaara kenapa sekarang Suna berbalik membantu mereka.

Tep

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menatap Kakashi disampingnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kenapa mereka harus datang disaat semuanya sudah terlambat. Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang tak ada gunanya. Naruto tersenyum miris dan menerobos kerumunan. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Satsuki dan Neji.

Para ninja Suna yang melihat kedatangan Naruto menyingkir memberi pemuda Konoha itu jalan. Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat tiga orang ninja medis dari Suna yang tak dikenalnya tengah mengobati Satsuki dan Neji. Satsuki nampaknya tak sadarkan diri sementara Neji sepertinya masih dapat mempertahankan sedikit kesadarannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia tak mengerti tapi sepertinya ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi ketika ia dan Kakashi pergi.

Kembali Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan seksama. Raut wajah para ninja Suna nampak tegang dan suram, seolah-olah mereka tengah berduka. Aah.. sekarang Naruto teringat dengan Gaara.

Tak ada yang bisa mengubah kematian, itulah kenyataannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat Satsuki berada. Ia sudah membawa tanaman obat yang diminta oleh nenek Chiyo tapi sejak tadi ia tak melihat nenek Chiyo dimana pun. Menggenggam erat tanaman obat yang ada di tangan kanannya, kenapa orang itu bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia tahu tujuan nenek Chiyo mengikuti misi ini hanya untuk menemukan cucunya, ia tidak peduli pada siapa pun bahkan Gaara tapi-

Wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengeras, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Satsuki ia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Dimana nenek Chiyo, aku sudah mendapatkan tanaman obat yang ia minta.." Ucap Naruto akhirnya, mungkin mereka bisa lebih dipercaya dibanding nenek Chiyo. Orang itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Para ninja medis Suna terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kak Naruto..."

Sebuah suara kecil menggema di dalam gua dan tak lama sosok Gaara muncul dibalik keramaian.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia terdiam memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Anak itu sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang sendu. Apa itu benar-benar Gaara ia bertanya-tanya.

"Kak Naruto.. nenek Chiyo..." Suara Gaara bergetar dan tak lama isakan kecil terdengar. Anak itu menangis.

...

_Aku.. hanyalah sebuah daun tua. Ada musimnya untuk jatuh dan membiarkan bibit baru tumbuh menggantikannya. _

_Orang tua sepertiku akan terjatuh dan berhamburan dan kalian yang muda akan tumbuh dan bermekaran._

_Sejarah yang kami buat mungkin bisa kalian ubah._

_Shinobi bukan hanya sebuah gelar, mereka adalah orang-orang yang memberikan hidupnya pada desa. _

_Lalu... apa nenek tua sepertiku sudah bisa disebut sebagai shinobi? Hahaha.. _

_Chiyo dari negara pasir._

_..._

Tubuh tua renta itu terbaring di atas tanah lembab, tidur panjang dengan senyuman yang terpoles di wajahnya. Ia bergitu tenang seolah semua beban yang ia pikul telah terangkat. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kesan pertama yang Naruto dapatkan saat bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo tak begitu baik. Nenek Chiyo adalah orang menyebalkan, ia sama seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

Mereka menatap rendah pada jinchuriki.

Naruto terdiam menatap tubuh kaku nenek Chiyo. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, rasa sesal meringkusnya. Bukankah orang itu hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri ia bahkan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada sekelilingnya bahkan pada Gaara sekalipun. Tapi kenapa!

'Nenek Chiyo mengorbankan nyawanya demi menghidupkan kembali Gaara...'

Suara Neji terus terngiang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Nenek tua itu sangat menyebalkan sampai-sampai Naruto ingin menangis. Disaat-saat terakhir kenapa ia tak menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Jika semua berakhir seperti ini Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat kehilangan.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk kami... bukankah kau membenci jinchuriki."

Sebanyak apapun Naruto berbicara ia tak akan bisa lagi mendengarkannya bahkan untuk berdebat sekali pun. Pada dasarnya nenek Chiyo adalah orang yang baik Naruto tahu itu. Kehilangan anak dan menantunya dalam perang itu menyakitkan, lalu ditambah sang cucu yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Ia sudah hidup cukup lama dan menyimpan penderitaan itu seorang diri.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal, kepalanya tertunduk disamping tubuh renta itu, tak lama air matanya mengalir dan meninggalkan jejak basah diatas tanah.

"Sial!" Ia mengutuk, pada Akatsuki yang membuat hal ini terjadi dan pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?

Beberapa ninja Suna menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto yang begitu terpukul akan kematian nenek Chiyo memukul mereka telak. Kenapa orang Konoha itu begitu peduli pada nenek Chiyo bahkan Gaara.

...

Flashback

Nenek Chiyo menatap dalam diam Sasori yang kini mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia masih tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Apa ini salah satu tipu muslihat Sasori atau ia kembali menjadi cucu kecilnya.

Melihat reaksi nenek Chiyo yang masih terdiam Sasori membawa kedua telapak tangan renta itu. Ia tertegun merasakan tesktur yang sedikit kasar. Sasori menatap sendu, sebelah lengan itu adalah lengan boneka.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi saat kau pergi.." Nenek Chiyo menjelaskan.

Jika seandainya perang tak pernah terjadi mungkin saat ini mereka akan selalu bersama. Menjadi keluarga yang utuh dan Sasori tak akan kehilangan tempatnya untuk pulang tapi perang akan selalu terjadi dan hal yang tertinggal dari semua itu hanyalah nama. Mayat yang tertinggal terkadang sulit teridentifikasi dan akhirnya terkubur dengan mayat lainnya.

Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa nenek tua seperti dirinya memiliki umur yang panjang dibandingkan anak dan menantunya. Nenek Chiyo menatap hampa telapak tangan Sasori yang sepenuhnya sudah menjadi boneka –tidak, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi kayu. Ia menatap dalam diam kedua bola mata secoklat daun kering yang memantulkan sosok dirinya di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan Gaara?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda yang disebut Akasuna no Sasori itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap bocah tak berdosa yang kini telah kehilangan nyawa tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Itulah takdir yang selalu diterima para jincuriki tapi kenapa sekarang ia berbalik membantu nenek Chiyo menghidupkan kembali jinchuriki. Menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, seorang gadis kecil yang ditemuinya dahulu kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja yan cantik. Mungkin orang yang mengubah dan menyentuh kembali hatinya sebagai manusia adalah gadis itu.

Ia tak berniat untuk melukai atau bahkan membunuh gadis itu tapi semua yang terjadi tak bisa ditarik kembali. Pada kenyataannya ialah orang yang hampir membunuh gadis itu.

Seni yang abadi. Berapa kalipun ia memikirkannya jawaban gadis itu selalu terbayang. Seni abadi karena mereka diwariskan, selama ini ia kira seni itu adalah keabadian itu sendiri karenanya ia mengubah seluruh tubuhnya dengan boneka. Ia abadi, tak akan pernah busuk dan tubuh itu tak pernah merasa sakit. Kau bahkan bisa mengganti bagian tubuhmu jika sewaktu-waktu mereka rusak.

Kembali ia menatap Satsuki untuk terakhir kalinya dan sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang. Senyuman gadis itu kembali terbayang, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

'Aku tak tahu apa masa lalumu jadi itu tak penting, yang aku kenal adalah Sasori yang saat ini ada dihadapanku.'

"Terimakasih, Satsuki Uchiha..."

Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada nenek Chiyo dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diatas tubuh Gaara. Nenek Chiyo yang peham apa yang dimaksud Sasori menaruh kedua tangannya diatas tangan Sasori. "Kisho Tensei.." Ia bergumam pelan.

Cahaya biru perlahan menyebar, menyelimuti tubuh Gaara kecil yang terbaring tak berdaya. Nenek Chiyo menggigit ujung bibirnya, rasa sesak kini menyelimutinya. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sasori kecil dahulu terus menerus bermunculan.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, chakra Sasori semakin lama semakin menipis. Ia tahu itu akan terjadi.. bahkan cucunya sendiri pun akan pergi lebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya.

Cahaya biru itu semakin meredup dan tak lama tubuh Sasori sudah terjatuh menghantam tanah.

"Terimakasih.. nenek Chiyo."

Bisikan lirih itu menghancurkannya, tapi entah mengapa nenek Chiyo dapat bernafas sedikit lega. Beban penyesalan yang selama ini ditanggungnya sedikit terangkat. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada orang-orang Konoha terlebih pada perkataan Naruto yang telah membuat matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap tubuh Gaara dengan sendu.

'Dia, Gaara –apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan?!'

'Dengan mudah kalian mengatakan demi perdamaian dan perdamain, karena itu kehidupan kami menjadi sesuatu yang harus disalahkan. Apa kami ikut andil dalam perang? Apa kami berusaha membunuh kalian?!'

Kedua mata itu terpejam, sekarang ia berfikir kapan terakhir kalinya ia peduli pada seseorang. Tidak satu pun semenjak Sasori pergi meninggalkannya tapi kini ia bisa menebus semua hal yang dulu tak pernah ia lakukan. Ia adalah seorang ninja medis dari Sunagakure. Itu dulu dan saat ia kehilangan semuanya ia berhenti dan membiarkan para shinobi Suna kehilangan nyawa. Berapa banyak keluarga yang berakhir menjadi seperti keluarganya, ia bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

Ia kembali menatap Gaara, anak itu begitu kecil dan hidup cukup tak adil untuknya. Tak ada yang salah dari jinchuriki ia tahu benar itu, semua perang yang terjadi karena perluasan wilayah dan perselisihan antara kelima negara besar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jinchuriki. Hidup mereka bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, sama seperti yang dikatakan pemuda Konoha itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." Kedua ujung bibir itu terangkat, sebuah nama itu membuatnya bergetar dan setelanya yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Semua beban dalam hidupnya telah hilang karena saat ini ia akan kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya.

'Selamat tinggal...'

End of flashback

...

Gadis itu menjerit, tubuhnya berontak dipenuhi oleh peluh.

"Tolong pegangi kedua tangannya!"

Ia tak pernah mengira semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kondisi Satsuki sangat buruk itulah yang Naruto tahu. Lukanya terbalut oleh perban tapi racun sudah menjalar dengan cepat ke dalam tubuhnya. Naruto menggemeletukkan giginya tak tahan sementara Kakashi diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah diberikan obat bius gadis itu terbaring tanpa daya. Para ninja medis Suna telah pergi meninggalkan tenda dan yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan Satsuki. Naruto menatap gadis itu sendu, sudah cukup dengan nenek Chiyo ia tak ingin kehilangan Satsuki.

"Jika kau pergi aku akan mengutukmu.." Ia berbisik lirih, suaranya sekecil decitan kursi yang digeser.

Naruto mengulum senyum getir. Wajah yang selalu kaku dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu kini berganti mejadi tak berdaya. Tangan kanannya terjulur menggenggam tangan berkeringat gadis itu.

"Hei, Satsuki kau tahu.. kau adalah perempuan pertama yang pernah berbicara denganku. Aku kira tak akan pernah berbicara dengan seorang perempuan sepanjang hidupku.."

Kedua mata itu memberat. Sesak. Ia tak lagi dapat bernafas dengan normal.

"Aku kira aku jatuh cinta padamu, jadi kumohon... bertahanlah..."

...

Sudah sejam lamanya Naruto terduduk di depan api unggun, kepalanya tertunduk menatap abu yang terjatuh di sekitar kakinya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi, mengapa semua ini terjadi, ia bertanya-tanya. Nenek Chiyo telah pergi, meninggalkan ia dengan setumpuk rasa bersalah dan lagi kondisi Satsuki yang buruk. Mereka tak bisa kembali ke Suna sebelum kondisi gadis itu cukup stabil dan lagi mereka masih mencoba membuat penawar racun dengan seadanya. Kedua tangan tan itu terkepal, jika saja ia lebih kuat semua ini mungkin tak akan terjadi.

Tep

Naruto tersentak, sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya yang mengeras. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak kapan ia berada disana, "Yashamaru bilang, jika seseorang meninggal roh mereka akan menjadi sebuah bintang.."

Tubuh tegap Naruto menegang, ia menatap bocah kecil itu dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Semua pikirannya kacau ia tak bisa berfikir dengan tenang sekarang.

"Nenek Chiyo sedang melihat kita dari atas sana." Telunjuk tangan Gaara terangkat menunjuk sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum kecil.

Pemuda bersurai pirang mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Gaara dan saat itu ia pun melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar sangat terang. 'Apa sekarang kau bahagia? Jika iya, aku senang mendengarnya.'Naruto meremas celananya dan tertunduk. Kedua matanya menyipit menahan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

...

Sementara itu di tempat lain, dua orang pria terlihat sedang berteduh di dalam gua dari derasnya hujan. Api yang menyala dari api unggun menari, menjilati wajah-wajah di balik tudung kayu. Salah satu diantara mereka melepaskan tudung membuat bunyi 'krincing' dari lonceng yang tergantung. Jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah membungkus tubuh kecil di dalamnya.

Ranting kering dilempar dan membuat api itu semakin membesar. Pria yang melepaskan tudung tadi terbatuk dan membuat rekan disampingnya menatapnya lama.

"Kondisimu semakin memburuk Itachi.."

Pria dengan rambut hitam dikuncir ke bawah yang dipanggil dengan nama Itachi terdiam, ia menatap kayu yang terbakar, mendengar suara rapuh ranting yang terbakar menjadi abu.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Rekannya yang bertubuh lebih besar kembali memancing Itachi untuk bicara. Namanya Kisame Hoshigaki, seorang ninja pelarian dan salah satu dari pemegang tujuh pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure.

"Aku tak tahu kau berada di pihak siapa.."

Kisame terkekeh memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing,"Apa kau berniat menghianati Akatsuki, heh?"

Itachi diam tak berniat berbicara lebih jauh, ia memejamkan kedua mata. Firisat buruk sedari tadi meringkusnya. Bukan karena ia mengetahui rencana Tobi dengan jutaan pasukan zetsu, tapi ia merasa ini sesuatu yang lain. Rasanya ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

'Satsuki...' Tiba-tiba ia teringat sosok Satsuki, sebelum perang dimulai ia ingin melihat adik kecilnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berharap Satsuki baik-baik saja sebelum hari itu tiba.

...

TBC

Big Thanks To:

JoSsy aliando, natasya agustine 12, arafim123, rahmatz, MahardikaRBL,The KidSNo OppAi, DarkestSide, Oranyellow-chan, The Black Water, Hwang635, little zoo 5, Habibah794, dan Nokia 7610 BLACK.

Akhirnya selesai juga *Terharu* hik hik, maaf updatenya lama hhehe.. saya akan usahakan update fic ini lebih cepat dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih membaca TDM ^^ setelah ini mulai ke klimaksnya, perang. Hoho...

Untuk Orangeyellow-chan, mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama kali ya, awal cinta Sasori ke Satsuki :D untuk pertanyaan lainnya mungkin sudah terjawab di chapter ini. semoga terhibur

Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.


End file.
